Secrets Are Meant to be Shared
by Leo'sluvr777
Summary: Human!Turtles Leonardo is a CIA agent who hides his identity from his brothers, but when a dangerous villain escapes from jail with revenge on his mind, can Leo keep his secret or will his brothers find the truth? Will they perish or prevail? Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere in Europe: _

Dublich Freikstien was the new night shift guard in the criminally insane ward of Gregorsville Prison. He was patrolling the high security ward, his keys jangling on belt that held up his standard issue uniform. His flashlight was braced in his hand, its beam of light revealing what lay in the shadows. Rows upon rows of cells lay spread out before him. The walls were aged and green slime and mold clung to the gray stonework. Outside, a large storm was brewing, and Dublich watched as lightening flashed, and temporarily illuminated what it could reach through the barred windows. Thunder roared, shaking the building, and echoing throughout the halls. Dublich listened closely, and he heard the ocean as it angrily lapped on the rocky shore behind the prison. It added an odd roaring and crashing sound to the cacophony ringing through Dublich's head.

As he was patrolling one cell block in particular, he heard whimpering from cell D13. Taking pity upon the prisoner inside, Dublich walked over and shone his light into the cell. The sounds were originating from a bundle of filthy blankets in the corner of the rickety bed. The cell itself was as filthy as the rest of the cells in the building. It smelled of human waste and blood. The stench furled inside Dublich's nostrils, making him gag. His nose crumpled in disgust as he called out to the prisoner.

"Hey! You!" he said in his thick Scottish accent. The prisoner continued whimpering, showing no sign that he heard Dublich. Since he was just a trainee, Dublich had not yet memorized which prisoner belonged in which cell. He had no idea what he was getting into when he fit the key in the lock and opened the cell door.

Suddenly the blankets flew off of the prisoner as he jumped for Dublich. Terror coursed through Dublich's veins, and suddenly he was on the ground, a slight weight standing on his neck. The shoe of the convict was pressed against Dublich's throat, and he gulped.

The lightning flashed again, and Dublich caught sight of his attacker. He was a small Asian man with spiky black hair. His temples were covered with stripes of pure white hair that contrasted with his black locks. His face was sharp and angular, with piercing, black, and beady eyes the cut into Dublich's soul.

The small man leaned down and dug his long, sharp-tipped nails in a circle around Dublich's heart. Dublich couldn't scream because of the prison-issued boot cutting off his air supply. The man took his thumb nail and made one line slanted so that Dublich's wounds took the form of a "q". He sneered in Dublich's fair, and said in a slick oily voice as he snapped Dublich's neck,

"Goodbye."

Leonardo Hamato stepped off of the private jet at JFK Airport in his hometown of Manhattan, New York. He was tall and muscular, his muscles nearly bulging out of his clothes if they were small enough. He had thick, wavy, black hair. A large lock hung slightly in his pale face, and he constantly found himself brushing it back out of his golden eyes. He smiled and held his fedora down on his head with one hand. The wind was coming in huge gusts, and the rain was pouring down on him. Leo sniffed and his grin grew when he smelt the scent of the rain that he loved. His long tan raincoat billowed in the wind and he clutched a black briefcase in one hand. Leo turned back to the plane and watched as a woman quickly descended the steps. He was suddenly struck with the notion of how black and white romance movie his was. It was even raining like every good plane scene.

She was also holding a briefcase in one hand, but her long black hair billowed and snapped in the intense wind. She jumped off of the last step and hurried over to Leo. As the woman got closer, Leo caught sight of her golden streaks that were embedded into her hair. She had a soft, round face that was slightly tanned. Her eyes were a bright, piercing green. Leo raised his arm that had the suitcase attached to his hand, and placed it around her shoulders. He pulled her close, and the woman smiled gratefully. With that the couple ran towards the parking lot, where a car was parked and waiting for them.

The woman climbed in first, and Leo quickly followed her. They fastened their seat belts, and Leo motioned for the driver to continue. The car started up, and they pulled onto the highway.

"Well Charley how do you think we did this time?" he asked with a good-humored grin, using his affectionate nickname for Charlotte.

"Oh I think you were a little off Leonardo." Charlotte replied, with a slight laugh.

"Isn't it great to be home?" he asked after laughing at her jab.

"Yes. Although I don't know how you can love this place so much." Charlotte replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Well when you spend as much time away from home as I do -I mean when I actually leave the city because the trouble is usually already here- you learn to love the simple things." Leo smiled softly at Charlotte, and his heart fluttered slightly when she smiled sweetly back at him.

"I guess it helps that our job is so dangerous huh?" Charlotte said.

"Yes." With that Charlotte leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"I'm goin' to sleep big guy. Wake me up when we're at my building." She whispered, and then slowly drifted from consciousness. Leo smiled, and in his chest, his heart beat a thousand times a minute. He had to rely more upon his famous self-control then he ever had before.

Soon enough, they pulled up to Charlotte's apartment building and Leo gently, albeit reluctantly, shook Charlotte awake. She sleepily and clumsily climbed out of the car. Leo, worried about her safety, got out of the car and helped her to her apartment. Once there, he took her keys from her unsteady hands, and unlocked her door. He ushered her inside, and helped her to take off her jacket. Charlotte sleepily pulled out a pair of black, silk pajamas that made Leo blush furiously. They were showy, and he gulped. Charlotte started stripping down, and Leo ran out of that room as fast as he could. As soon as Leo exited her bedroom, he leaned against a wall and took calming breaths. He should not be in his partner's apartment, he never should have seen her undress, and he should not have enjoyed it!

Quickly, Leo went back to check on Charlotte. She was fast asleep in her bed, and was nestled deep into the covers. Leo smiled happily, and then turned off the lights in her house. Then he went back to the car and instructed the driver to drive him to his residence.

Leo grabbed his suitcase as he exited the car. It was pulled up in front of a tall, multi-story brick building. It was one of New York's older and elegant buildings, and Leo and his family had immediately fallen in love with its history and ancient beauty. Leo tipped the driver, and then walked towards the entry to the building. He took out his keys from the pocket of his trench coat, and unlocked the door. Quickly, he walked in, his shoes clacking on the floor, leaving definite wet imprints. Leo yawned as he made his way through the hall and into the kitchen/ living room area.

He dumped his keys in a bowl, and they joined the three other sets already in there. He shed his jacket, and he placed that in the hall closet with his fedora. Underneath his jacket he was wearing a black, long-sleeved muscle shirt, and tan pants. Silently, Leo climbed up the stairs to the next level.

The second level was owned by Leo's youngest brother Michelangelo. He was a chef at a gourmet restaurant, and had a raw talent for cooking. It was so rare, that Mikey had spent his whole life cooking something or another. Leo silently opened the bedroom door, which Mikey had painted bright orange, and peaked in on his baby brother. Mikey was fast asleep in his large bed, wrapped tightly in his orange sheets. Leo smiled and quietly shut the door before heading up to the third level.

On the third level was Leo's second youngest brother Donatello. Donny was the founder of a technology company that he himself had built up from nothing. It was wildly popular, and was the major producer of any technological advancement. Leo entered his brother's room through the purple door that signified he lived there. Donny was slumped over at his desk, obviously dead to the world. Leo shook his head, and walked over to his brother. He picked him up bridal style, and carried him to his queen-sized bed with its purple cotton sheets. Donny stayed asleep the whole time, and burrowed deep into the covers as soon as Leo placed them over him. Leo strode from the room, and headed up to the fourth floor.

The floor directly below Leo's belonged to his immediate younger brother, Raphael. Raphael was the owner of his own auto shop. He could fix just about anything that you can ride. Leo cautiously opened the red door that led to Raph's room. Raph was snoring in his red hammock, one of his legs hanging out. His snores were loud, and were barely concealed by the loud noises coming from a TV movie that Raph had left on. Leo chuckled quietly and shut off the small television set at the foot of Raph's hammock. Raph stirred and mumbled something, making Leo freeze. He hadn't meant to wake his brother. Slowly Raph drifted back into unconsciousness, and Leo breathed a sigh of relief. Leo quickly walked out of Raph's room, and silently shut Raph's red door.

Leo trudged up to his floor, and entered his room through the blue door. He opened his briefcase, and unloaded two changes of clothes. Next he opened a secret compartment in his suitcase, and pulled out 45 millimeter Sig Sauer. He cocked it and then pressed a button underneath his bedside lamp. The wall in front of him that held an authentic Leonardo Da Vinci painting flipped to reveal a wall of different weapons. Leo racked the Sig and flipped the wall back around.

Leonardo Hamato secretly worked for the CIA. He was a special agent, one of the best. No one knew about his profession, except for his partner Charlotte Winters. Not even his closest friends April and Casey, and especially not his beloved brothers. If they knew, they would be in grave danger. Leo sighed and dressed himself in his navy silky pajama bottoms. He climbed into his huge bed, and slid under the blue silk sheets. After a few moments, Leo fell into a deep sleep, his dreams consisting of what he wanted to do to Charlotte when he had seen her in her pajamas.

The next morning Leonardo awoke later than usual. He was still adjusting to the time difference from the country he had been in previously been in. Leo told his brothers he was a business man, and left it at that. He never elaborated on any details. His brothers accepted this, albeit reluctantly. It was around 8:30 when Leo trudged downstairs in nothing but his pajama bottoms. His wavy hair was sticking up in places, and his pants hung a little low on his waist.

When he walked in his brothers were seated at the bar, discussing a subject that Leo didn't know about. He strolled into the kitchen behind his brothers, them completely unaware of his presence. He began to prepare his tea, placing the kettle on the stove to boil. He watched his brothers interact, and wistfully wished that they knew him as well as he knew them. He knew their habits, favorites, talents, he knew everything about them. He even knew their secrets. Leo was jolted from his thoughts by the shrill whistle of the tea pot. He turned to take it off of the stove.

Leo chuckled when his brothers jumped in surprise, and even shrieked a little. Leo was pouring his tea when he was tackled by his youngest brother. Mikey squeezed him mercilessly. "Leo! Bro you're back!" he yelled, and Leo chuckled breathlessly. He had to admit he had been gone for a long time this trip. This mission had been one of his trickiest. He had been gone for three weeks. Next to tackle him was Donny. The usually calm turtle was giddier than Leo had ever seen him.

"Leo! When did you get back?" he yelled.

"Last night Don. It's good to see you, but try and make it to bed next time okay?" Leo said with a playful grin.

"I knew somebody put me to bed!" Don exclaimed.

With his two youngest brothers hugging him, Leo didn't really expect Raph, the tough hothead, to hug him too. He received the shock of his life when two pale arms with slight freckles wrapped around him.

"It's good ta have ya back bro. Ya were gone too long." He rumbled in his Brooklyn accent. Eventually they separated, and Leo took a look at them. Mikey's long blonde hair was still in his skater boy style, and it hung messily in his baby blue eyes. Raph's red hair was still spiked, effectively keeping it out of his chocolate eyes. Donny's curly brown hair stayed out of his hazel eyes naturally.

Mikey and Raph went upstairs, and got ready, and then were off to work. Donny worked from home most of the time, but he occasionally had to venture to his downtown office. Leo's brothers had quickly learned that Leo only ever did work when he was preparing to leave, or was already gone.

Leo was relaxing on the couch when his cell phone rang. Don was sitting next to him, and they traded puzzled looks.

"Hello?" Leonardo answered the phone.

"Leo." Charlotte's voice echoed through his head, "Can you meet me at the Starbucks on Lexington?"

"Sure. What's up?" he asked worriedly. Donny looked up from his computer, and stared curiously at Leo.

"I really need to talk to you it's of the utmost importance." Charlotte replied, "I'll be wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and jeans. When you get there order a double chocolaty chip latte if you're alone, but if you aren't just get black coffee."

"Alright I'll be there as soon as possible." Leo hung up and stood up from the couch.

"Hey Leo where you going?" Donny asked. Leo sighed inwardly and his conscience began to battle with his instincts. His conscience urged him to tell his brother about Charlotte, the CIA, and everything else he had been keeping from his brothers. His instinct, on the other hand warned him of the danger his brothers would be put in, and somewhere deep inside he felt the need to keep Elaine especially all to himself.

"Oh uh… I'm goin' to get a coffee at Starbucks. You want one?" he said politely, his conscience berating him throughout his conversation.

"Yeah I'll have a peppermint latte." Donny replied with a smile before going back to work. Leo smiled and shook his head. He, of course knew exactly what Donny would want, but he felt the need to ask his brother so as not to creep him out. He walked down the hall and tramped up the stairs to his floor where he changed into jeans and a forest green sweater. He grabbed a scarf and his thick trench coat, and then he was out the door and strolling down the street to the nearest subway.

Down in the freezing underground, Leo passed through the electronic gates and hurried down the stairs to catch his subway train just in time. He ran across the platform, and slid through the closing doors into the almost empty subway car. As he sat down, Leo silently observed the people around him.

Across from him was an old woman carrying her grocery bags. The bags were overflowing with vegetables, odd fruits, and granola bars. The woman herself was wearing a thick sweater over a Christmas shirt. She was also wearing a long, old blue skirt that ruffled every time the woman shifted positions. Leo smiled at the woman, and she smiled back, revealing empty, dark pink gums.

Two seats down from her was an Asian man who was intently studying an English-Chinese dictionary. He was wearing an orange sweatshirt that reminded Leo of Mikey, red and orange polka-dotted earmuffs, and a puffy red jacket. His pants were crisp Tan slacks, and he was wearing nice shoes that businessmen usually wear. Leo smiled softly at the man's obvious poor taste in color coordination. He wondered vaguely where in New York he could have possibly gotten the earmuffs.

On the other side of the enter and exit doors of the subway car, another two rows of seats began. Leo spied a business man wearing dark slacks and a long tan trench coat not unlike his own. Perched atop his head was a nice, business-like hat, and he had his nose buried in his newspaper, which emitted a slight crackling sound every time he turned the page. One leg was crossed over another, and his foot still anchored to the ground was tapping impatiently.

Across from the business man, standing with a slump and gripping the rail was a young man in his teens. He had white earphones descending from his ears, and then diving into his pocket. He was wearing tight black jeans that were obviously sagging. He had on sneakers that were untied and almost too big for his feet. He was also wearing a black shirt with a large skeleton on it. The skeleton was resting a pool of red liquid, which Leo guessed was blood, and its mouth was agape. Over the shirt, the teenager was wearing a black leather jacket. His face was pale, and his cheeks slightly rosy from the cold of the subway and the outside air. He had dull blue eyes, and a long, almost beak-like nose. On his head was a black beanie that came down over his ears, and little wisps of blonde hair escaped out from underneath it. His face was pulled into a sneer, and his Ipod music blasted out and filled the subway car. Leo wondered if the teen could actually still hear right. _This kid has way too much black on him._ Leo thought, and then he shook his head and focused on the last occupant of the car.

The woman was African American, and her skin was the darkest Leo had ever seen. Her hair was bright blonde, and was separated into tight dreadlocks that she had bound together in a ponytail. Her lips were thick and bright pink. She was shifting nervously in her seat, fiddling with her messenger bag that had rainbow stripes. She kept glancing at the map on the wall of the subway car directly behind her head. She was wearing very light blue jeans that had various home-sewn patches on them. She also had a long sleeve t-shirt and a flimsy sweater pulled over her shoulders. Leo sighed as he took in what was obviously her only source of warmth.

As the train began to pull into Leo's stop, he reluctantly got up, and gripped the safety pole in front of him. The business man folded up his newspaper and tucked into his jacket, and then imitated Leo in holding onto the pole. The train slowed, and a garbled voice came over the intercom.

"Lexington Avenue Station." And then the train jerked to a stop, Leo bracing against the floor of the subway train. He stepped from the warm car into the freezing underground as soon as the doors hissed open. A crowd of people surged towards the doors, and piled into the car he just exited. Leo shivered and pulled his trench coat closer around his body. Quickly he ascended the steps to the snow white world above. The snow was falling from the gray clouds covering the sky above. Leo gazed up for awhile, watching as the delicate white flakes drifted down, before walking briskly towards the nearest Starbucks. Discreetly, he surveyed the area around himself and recognized nobody from before. The crowd of people he saw was just a sea of strangers.

Leo entered the Starbucks, which was full of chatting people and was warm in not just atmosphere, but in spirits. He got in line, and took in the smells and sounds of good coffee. When he got up to the counter, a perky blonde greeted him with a flirty bat of her lashes.

"Hi!" she said cheerily.

"Hello," Leo smiled and ordered a peppermint latte and a double chocolaty chip latte. The girl smiled at him and charged his order on the register. Leo paid, but before he could walk away to wait for his drinks the girl stopped him.

"What's your name?" she asked in a husky voice, lowering her eyelids.

"Oh uh… Leonardo." He said before walking over to the counter where his drinks would eventually appear. He suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist, and he tensed nervously. He didn't recognize the presence for a second, before he realized that it was Charlotte who was holding him so intimately. He turned and she let go of him, but stayed close to his blushing body.

"Charley what are you uh… doing?" he asked nervously.

"It's my cover sweetheart." she whispered in his ear.

"Oh." Leo managed, as Charlotte ran her hand up his arm. This could work for him. He thought, but it wouldn't really be a real relationship like he craved.

"Come on Leo sweetheart let's sit while we wait for your drinks." She said, and she led Leo over to a small table with two chairs pulled up to it. Leo sat across from her, and made himself comfortable. He noticed Charlotte glaring at the counter, where the perky cashier was gazing in their direction. Leo shook his head and brushed it off as nothing. When his order was called, Leo walked up to the high counter where two drinks were waiting. He placed sleeves on them so he wouldn't burn his hands, and then walked back over to their table.

"I had to get something for my brother so he wouldn't worry, or suspect anything." He said in response to Charlotte's questioning gaze. She nodded, and then pulled her chair closer to his so she could whisper in his ear.

"Leonardo, we have a huge problem." She whispered, and Leo stiffened, "Dr. Quanatu has escaped from prison. When he was in his cell, the guards made reports of him mumbling about his revenge on 'those accursed agents'. We are in grave danger, and the boss has advised us to keep our eyes out for Dr. Quanatu's henchmen here in New York. It's too risky for Dr. Quanatu to enter the U.S. himself, so he has thugs swarming the streets in search of us. Be careful, and keep an eye out." With that, Charlotte finished her drink and got up. She threw it in the trash and gathered her purse from the table. She kissed Leo's cheek, and he became rooted to his seat with shock.

Not only had his infatuation just kissed his cheek, but she also had given him the news of his life, the news that would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. When I get reviews it inspires me to write more. I'm hoping this story turns out good.**

****

Leo opened the door to his home, and hung his coat in the closet. As he was doing this he noticed that Mikey and Raph's coats had joined Don's. When he put his keys in the bowl he also noticed that there were three other sets. He smiled when he recognized his brothers' key rings.

Mikey's had countless charms and baubles attached to it, you almost couldn't find the actual keys. It hung from an orange lanyard that Mikey always wore under his stark white chef's uniform. Mikey always came home covered in food, and clothes often lopsided and askew from their original positions. Raph's keys were constantly covered in grease, and only had two charms. The first one was his name, and the other one was a cherry red motorcycle. Raph usually came home covered in as much dirt and grease as he possibly could Donny's were clean and pristine; his keycard was attached, along with his ID and countless other electronic gadgets Donny used when he went to his company headquarters in New York. Leo added his simple key ring. It had his name and three keys. One key opened the house, the next the other his floor, and the last was a small black key that remained a mystery to his brothers.

Leo stretched, and made sure to not spill Donny's coffee. He wondered briefly why his brothers were home, but at that exact moment Leo was tackled by and overexcited Mikey. Donny's coffee lost its top, and the hot dark liquid flew through the air. Leo panicked and separated himself from Mikey. He flipped over the couch and held out the cup, effectively catching every drop neatly in the cup. He snapped the lid back on. He leaned down and handed the cup to a shocked Donny who sat on the couch with Raph. Leo had landed in the space between them. Leo gulped as his brothers stared at him with utter shock on their faces.

"Woah! Leo! Bro how did you do that?" Mikey yelled as he bounced over as Leo stepped down off the couch and shrugged nervously.

"How about you let me know why you guys are home some early." Leo retorted. Thankfully this was effective in distracting Mikey and Raph as they gave their explanations.

"Well da garage wasn't getting too much business so I decided ta close up shop and hang at home. Ya got a problem wit dat Fearless?" Raph spat back. Leo rolled his eyes at his immediate younger brother and turned his attention to Mikey, who was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Leo LEO! So we were at the restaurant and I was cooking up a storm, when Charlie comes in and says that I have to take the day off cause he was havin' an important meeting so the restaurant was closed!" Mikey said giddily, and Leo chuckled.

"That's great Mike." He smiled and Mikey bounced around energetically, going on about some kind of super hero show he was going to be able to watch now. Leo looked at Raph, who smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Fearless there's a new gym down da street. Ya wanna take these dorks over so I can show 'em up?" he said, smirking and flexing his arm muscles.

Leo thought inwardly, '_If only you knew what I could do Raph.'_

Minutes later, Leo and his brothers entered the new gym. The gazed around a little at the spacious weight room through the glass doors before moving towards the desk. Each man got a membership, and then they went to the locker rooms to change into their work out clothes.

The locker room was filled with mist from the showers that lined half of one side of the room. Next to the showers were the bathrooms. On the other side of the room were the lockers, where each boy unlocked their locker. They each began to undress until they were all in their boxers. Leo managed to quickly get his dark blue sweatshirt on before any of his brothers could see the muscles he'd gained since he joined the CIA. He didn't want them getting suspicious of what he really did. Leo didn't know any travelling business men with muscles that he had.

He carefully chose to run on the treadmill while his brothers went immediately for the weight benches. Leo had been running for twenty minutes without breaking a sweat when the contest that changed everything began. The rules were: your shirt had to be off, someone had to be a spotter, and another person in the gym who wasn't family had to be the referee. They guys had convinced a young man to be their ref. Leo laughed at his brothers' antics as they taunted each other.

Mikey was up first, his small sinewy muscle lifting 100 pounds before he gave out and moaned that he couldn't lift anymore. Donny took his turn under the bar, and reached 130 before he gave up and Mikey helped him put the bar down. Leo watched as Raph smirked and started at Donny's weight. He got to 200 pounds before his muscles gave out. Donny helped the victorious Raph get the bar back on the holders. Leo finished his run and watched as his brothers argued about Raph's win. Raph flexed his muscles victoriously as Mikey pouted.

"Hey wait Leo didn't go!" Mikey screeched. Raph stopped but the smirk never left his face.

"Yeah right Mike. Like Fearless can beat me! He's a business man!" Raph roared with laughter, and Donny and Mikey joined in. Leo's control snapped in that second, and he forgot about hiding his identity. Leo strutted down to them and lay down on the bench.

"We'll see about that Raph." He said, as his brothers threw him shocked looks. They stood there for a second before Raph smirked again and motioned for his shirt to come off.

"C'mon Fearless you been hidin' behind dat sweatshirt forevah! Take it off!" Raph snickered, "What do ya got somethin' ta hide. Afraid o' my muscles?" he flexed his biceps again.

"Raph I-" Leo protested.

"Don't be a chicken!" Mikey yelled.

"It can't be that bad Leo." Donny said kindly. Leo rolled his eyes in exasperation, and pulled off his sweatshirt. Without looking at his brothers' faces, Leo lay back down and reached up for the bar.

"Is someone gonna spot me?" he asked a little shakily. There was silence for a second, and then Donny appeared behind Leo. "Thanks Don."

Leo pushed himself to his limit, finally lifting 275. He put down the bar with a huff, and then pulled on his sweatshirt. He wordlessly walked out of the room to the small indoor lap pool. Leo pulled his sweatshirt off again. Immediately he dove into the pool and swam laps. After 10 or 20 Leo pulled himself up out of the water, spluttering slightly. As he was ascending the small ladder, he looked up. Staring back at him with incredulous faces were his three brothers. He yelled in surprise and fell back into the pool.

He came back up gasping and spitting out water. "What the hell guys?" he yelled.

They just stared at him for a while until Donny spoke up, "Leo, no offense, but we didn't know you had muscles…period." They backed away from the edge of the pool and let Leo climb out.

"Look guys… just forget about it okay?" Leo tried, his light and slightly strained voice muffled by the towel he wiped his head off with.

"Nuh uh Fearless! Ya been actin' weird since you took your damn job, and we've had enough!" Raph growled. Leo froze, and inwardly he began to hyperventilate. He was once again struck with the overpowering urge to reveal everything to his brothers, to finally get the immense weight lifted off his chest. Instead he pulled the towel away from his face and stared at it for a second while his insides swarmed into a frenzy. His midnight locks dripped water into the towel, and Leo shook himself. He looked over at his brothers, and his gaze hardened. The weakness in his resolve retreated, and it became iron hard again. Nevertheless, a small voice rang in the back of his mind.

_Their lives are in danger now too. They always have been, and they deserve to know._

Leo angrily pushed the voice farther into the back of his mind, all the while feeling the pang in his heart that knew that the voice's words rang true.

"Please Raph I don't want to talk about it." He almost whispered.

"No. We're family Leo! Brothers! We don't keep secrets!" Raph's voice rang through the swimming area, and an elderly couple stared curiously at them.

"Drop it Raph!" he hissed, and then stormed away to the lockers. Quickly made his way to the showers and rinsed the chlorine off of his body. When he got back to the lockers, he and his brothers changed in a pained silence. Leo inwardly beat himself up for snapping at his brothers, and they exited the building in silence. A cacophony greeted them, as the city shifted from day to night. The sun was setting, painting the usually blue sky in vivid shades of red, orange, and a little stripe of purple.

Leo sighed and shifted so that he walked closer to his youngest brother. "Hey Mike are you cooking tonight, or should I order some pizza?"

Mikey, relief at being released from silence shining on his face, leapt at the chance to speak comfortably with his oldest brother. "Dude I am so ready to just order some pizza and veg out for the rest of the night!" he replied, his blonde locks bouncing and his baby blue eyes sparkling.

Leo chuckled and smiled at him, "That's what I was thinking, why don't you order?"

As soon as the got home, the still steamed Raph stormed off to his floor, and Leo winced when he heard the door slam. Mikey bounded off to the kitchen, grabbing their cordless phone on the way. Leo sat on the couch with Donny as Mikey spoke animatedly to the person on the other line.

"Hey Don you got any new projects?" Leo asked, hoping to strike up a conversation to fill the silence floating between them. He could tell that Donny was still a little hurt from Leo snapping at him, but the brainiac could never resist talking about his inventions.

"Oh yeah Leo, we are working on perfecting a neural laser for medical science." Leo smiled as Donny's eyes lit up, and he chatted aimlessly on the progress of his company. This is why he missed New York when he went on his "business" trips. New York was a rough place, but Leo had his life here. His family lived and worked here, and they were happy.

When Don drifted back to his laptop, Leo picked up the remote and switched on the television. The 6 o'clock news was on, and a handsome anchorman delivered the latest news. Suddenly, a picture of a small Asian man appeared on the small screen behind the reporter. The hatred in the eyes of the man on screen turned Leo's blood to ice.

_Dr. Quanatu._

Leo leaned forward, and listened intently to the haughty reporter's story.

'_Dr. Fuji Quanatu escaped from a high security prison yesterday. He was taken into custody for trying to control the minds of all human life by spreading a gas across the planet. He is believed to be extremely dangerous, having killed his guard on the night of the escape. A red alert has been placed across the globe, and if you see this man, call the police and do not go near him.' _

With that, the reporter disappeared to be replaced by the perky weather girl.

"Another display of how well high security prisons paid for by the government actually work." Donny mumbled next to Leo, but his words fell on deaf ears. Leo felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. His family was in danger, and he needed information. Right then and there, he decided to go out after dinner. He was going out to see Sceetchy, and Charlotte was coming with.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't worry Mikey I'll go pick it up, I have some errands to run while I'm gone." Leo called to his youngest brother as he grabbed his keys and jacket, rushing out the door. He had called Charley from the phone in his room and had asked her to meet him in Brookland. It was definitely not the safest place for people to be at night, but this was urgent and he and Charley were not like regular people. Plus it was the only place that they could for sure find Robbie "Sceetchy" Jenkins.

Leo shook his head and sighed. Was he so desperate that he was resorting to getting information from that crooked street urchin? When did his perfect life start to spin out of control?

_The day you built your walls and hid your secrets behind them. The day you took this job._ The voice from the back of his mind spoke up again. Leo felt a pang in his heart, and he visibly drooped, not that the bustling crowds of New Yorkers cared. They continued on with their lives as Leo hurried through their masses to the subway where he had decided to meet with Charley. Quickly he descended the crowded steps and into the cold, musty halls of the New York subway system. He used his Pay Pass to enter the gates, making a mental note to add more money onto it on his way home.

He entered the platform and walked leisurely down the way, sticking to what little shadows were cast by the bright fluorescent bulbs made to illuminate the black tunnels. They did an excellent job of it, and at times Leo thought that dim light better suited the place. It would at least hide the grime and grit littering the ground, walls, and even the ceilings. Leo was drawn out of his contemplations by a soft hand stopping his motion by gripping his arm. He looked down into the worried face of his partner, Charley.

"Hey Big Guy you aren't looking to good." She whispered, cupping his cheek and sending him a worried glance. Leo sighed and closed his eyes; her touch was soft and soothing to his cluttered and thoroughly confused brain.

"I have a lot on my mind Charley." He whispered back.

"Well relax and let's wait for the train." She said as she grabbed his hand. Her small digits weaved themselves in between his larger fingers and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Leo held her hand, his heart tripping in his chest. In order to distract himself, he took to his favorite pastime, people watching.

Beside them a couple was fawning over each other, obviously so drunk that they didn't even know or care who they were kissing. Leo rolled his eyes and shifted his attention farther down the station platform. Few people took the subway to the Bronx at night, so Leo was starved for someone to study.

Besides him and Charley, the only people on the platform were the couple, a group of club-goers and two or three hobos. The clubbers were chatting, the women's clothes glittering and shimmering, barely covering them. Feeling immediate revulsion, Leo's attention drifted to the hobos wandering the platform.

One man was wearing a layer upon layer of clothing, it being all that he had. His hair was scraggly and filthy, and his face sunken in. His eyes were a muddy brown that swam with sorrow and just about all the issues one person could possess. Leo quickly turned his head away as the man leaned against the wall and sank down to the floor.

The last homeless person was still undecided. She had the telltale ragged and torn clothing, but she was plump and obviously well fed. Her cheeks had a healthy red glow, contradicting the sallow yellowish color of the man's cheeks. The woman eyes even held a hint of a smile, while her face stayed emotionless.

Leo sighed, and turned his gaze to the black foreboding tunnel that almost seemed to spew the train from its dark depths. In the light of the platform, you could see the rusty old tracks and the grimy walls. Charley gripped his hand a little harder, and tugged on his sleeve.

When Leo looked down at her he almost laughed. She was a very tiny woman, and the look on her face was of simple childlike curiosity. But only Leo knew the truth. Charlotte was hiding something behind her happy go lucky attitude and bright smile. She had seen so much death and destruction, and yet she was able to put all of it behind her and cheer him up. Leo, of course, bottled up his memories also, but his issues with his brothers accompanied them, and the contents of his bottle had just recently started to boil over.

One of the side affects of his mild depression was his insomnia. While he could sleep at times, there were nights on which he just lay in bed and stared at his ceiling while tears rolled down his face. When Leo had first been partnered with Charley, she got him to fall in love with the stars. He had become so depressed at not being able to see them when he got home that he started a renovation. He spent weeks taking out his ceiling all over his floor and replacing it with square glass panels. They were, of course sheets of the thickest bulletproof glass he could find in bulk. They even had an electronic tinting option that he had begged Donny to put in. As Leo stood there looking into Charley's eyes, he caught a glance of his brightest star, the glint in her eye.

"Yes Charley?" he finally whispered.

"Did you know that it's fascinating to watch you analyze these people? It's almost like you can see into their souls. What do they tell you Leo?" She whispered seriously. Leo closed his eyes and turned his gaze back to the tunnel, where a pinprick of light was quickly approaching.

He almost sighed in relief as he recognized the train that would prove a distraction from her question. It wasn't that he didn't want to answer her question; it's just that he couldn't. For years, ever since he realized what being the eldest implied, he watched people, trying to relate to someone. Anyone. He soul searched for a similar soul, one that could feel his pain and help to heal and reassure him. Leo had always felt so alone, even though family and people surrounded him, he was always alone. No one ever knew him, and he was afraid to let someone in.

Charley was the only one who had succeeded in knocking down his walls. She was still in the progress of revealing who he really is, but it was a slow process. Leo smiled briefly as a thought flitted across his mind. She wasn't giving up anytime because she cared.

With an almost deafening roar the train zipped past them. It screeched as the driver activated the brakes, and the metal beast slowed to a stop. There was a resounding ding, and the doors shuttered open. A couple people poured out of the train and headed off to their destinations. Leo and Charley hopped onto the train and took their seats. The train was an older model, and the seats were still bright orange and yellow. There was a map on the wall above Charley's head, and Leo calculated how many stops they would have to make to get to Brooklyn. He sighed and gripped the metal pole just as the train jerked into movement. It gradually picked up speed, and soon they were slithering along the tracks at a steady speed. Leo amused himself by watching the walls flit past his line of vision.

Across the train a couple men and a punk girl were eying him in his trench coat. Obviously suspicious, Leo knew their eyes would be glued to him for the whole way. He sighed and sent a fleeting smile in Charley's direction. It was going to be a long ride.

When the train finally stopped in Brookland, Leo and Charley were some of the first ones off. They almost ran through the station, and emerged from the underground back into the dark dirty streets of Brookland. It was relatively quieter here than in Manhattan, but that didn't make it any better. The couple took off down the street towards an alleyway in between two decrepit buildings.

As they approached, they heard voices, and these ones didn't sound very pleasant. Leo rolled his eyes and walked a little faster. His snitch was in trouble. They rounded the corner into the alley and Leo sighed at the situation in front of him. There were four big thugs, and Sceetchy deeper in the alley. One of the guys, obviously the leader, was holding Sceetchy up by the front of his shirt so that his feet dangled off of the ground. Sceetchy was in the middle of babbling out some excuse for something he did while the three empty-handed thugs cracked their knuckles and grinned slyly at him.

"Das enough ya little rat!" The leader said, and shook Sceetchy hard. He was the biggest of the four. He had odd purple hair that stood up on end, and piercings covered his face. Tattoos littered his body, but the most prominent was a fresh purple dragon symbol on his arm. His clothes were baggy and ripped, and closely resembled those of his companions.

"Yea we done playin' games man." Another added in, but received a glare from his superior. He was small and his voice had a high nasal quality. He sported a nose and lip piercing. His long black hair was greasy and disgusting, hanging limply in his face like someone jus threw it on his head. His nose was long, and completed the rat-like look of his face. His posture also resembled that of a rodent, with a hunched back and hands curled to his chest. Beside him were twin thugs whose only difference was the color of their hair. One had bright orange and the other green.

"As I was sayin', you needs to tell us what da boss means by he don't need us no more." He growled.

"Exactly what I said fellas, the boss doesn't need ya anymore and well frankly I dunno why he needed you in the first place." Sceetchy grinned slyly and the gang members growled threateningly.

"Ya gonna pay for dat!" the leader growled, and threw a punch to Sceetchy's stomach. He went flying from the thugs grip and landed at Leo's feet. The occupants of the alley suddenly became very aware of Leo and Charley's presences.

"Now yous two just run along and gimme back dat freak at yous feet." The leader growled menacingly while his friends sniggered behind him.

"No." Leo said calmly, "You see I came here for information, and Sceetchy here is the one who's going to give it to me."

Sceetchy rolled over and grinned at Leo, his rotting yellow teeth and diseased gums making Leo want to throw up. "Get me out of this Hamato and you can have any information you could possibly ever want."

"Alright Sceetch, but you had better talk." He growled lowly, and the sighed. He had come prepared for a fight, but he had hoped there wouldn't be one.

"C'mon mistah hand 'im over." The leader said heatedly.

"I'm sorry gentlemen I can't do that." He replied. The men pulled chains and pipes from their large jackets, and sneered in his direction. Leo's hands twitched, itching to reveal the weapons strapped to his back, but he knew that now was not the time to bring them into the open.

The leader advanced on Leo and Charley, and chuckled darkly. "Ya wouldn't want you and ya little girly here to get…hurt, now would ya?" he sneered.

"On the contrary any pain that is going to be felt by anyone here will be you and your," Leo looked behind the man at the three thugs behind him, "…friends."

The man roared and swung his hairy fist at Leo, but just moments before it collided with his face Leo held up his muscled arm so that it deflected the punch off to the side. The thug stared at him in shock before his brow furrowed and he threw another punch. Leo grabbed the arm speedily and twisted it around so that he had it in a place so that he could keep the leader unable to use his arm and yet he felt the pain. Leo almost grinned as the man groaned in pain and struggled to escape his grip.

With a quick flick of his wrist the man spun so that his arm was straight and he smacked his face into the wall with a deafening thud. Leo turned, to find Charley was missing from where she had been standing. Experiencing a moment of panic, he calmed down immediately and almost laughed when he saw where she had gone.

Charley was busy beating up the sleazebag that had spoken out of turn. She was alternating between kneeing him in the groin and throwing punches and kicks wherever she could. He was doubled over in pain, but the idiot just kept coming on to her. _That's my Charley_. He thought happily.

Suddenly he sensed two large presences closing in on him from opposite sides of his body. He sighed and jumped into the air as they both charged him. He watched almost in slow motion as he flew into the air. They collided, bumping foreheads, and then went reeling backwards, holding their heads in obvious pain. Leo landed in a crouched position, and observed his surroundings.

He saw the leader slumped against the wall, out cold and a little blood leaking from a cut on his forehead. Charley had reduced the smaller thug into a whimpering huddled figure on the ground. He was clutching his groin, and Charley smirked above him. She shook her head, and then winked at Leo. The two thugs who had knocked heads were advancing on Leo angrily. He grinned slightly as he leapt into the air with his legs spread in a split form. They hit the faces of the thugs simultaneously. There were resounding cracks as their noses broke underneath his powerful feet. They fell back and groaned in pain at the exact same time.

_Do they do anything out of sync? _Leo wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the blood streaming from their shattered noses, the thugs jumped to their feet and growled at Leo.

Leo sighed exasperatedly and quickly socked one of the thugs in the jaw so that he spiraled through the air and hit the wall on top of his leader. Blood streaming down his face, his twin charged Leo with both hands outstretched to shove him into the alley's wall. Leo hooked his hands and used them to deflect the man's arms off to the side. One hand swung around and chopped the man forcefully in the neck, sending him down a little farther. Leo brought his hand back around and chopped him on the back of his exposed neck area. Using his elbow he knocked the man's head up so that when his claw-like hand came back down it scratched his face horribly.

Howling in pain the thug stumbled back and covered his bleeding face with his monstrous hands. With a yell, he charged Leo again, his face red with anger and the smeared blood from his wounds. Leo jumped into the air and spun so that his legs repeatedly smacked the man's face. When he landed the man had stumbled back. Leo quickly ran at him and did a back flip so that his foot hit the man's jaw and knocked him unconscious

With a small smile Leo walked back over to Charley, who was holding onto Sceetchy's grungy jacket. When the urchin saw Leo coming he broke her hold and dashed to the mouth of the alley desperately. Leo sped up and caught the snitch by the collar of his clothes, and yanked him back forcefully.

Sceetchy stubbornly dragged his heels, but Leo's strength was far superior to his. Leo came face to face with the filthy man and growled.

"What is the deal with Quanatu's men? What are they searching for?" he growled.

"I couldn't tell ya." Sceetchy croaked daringly. Charlotte pulled a knife out of her boot and came closer with it grasped in her dainty pale fingers.

"How about now?" Charley snarled.

"Anythin' for ya baby." Sceetchy drawled and winked at Charley. Leo's eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on Sceetchy's collar so that it restricted the grubby man's air reply.

"Okay….okay!" he gasped, "I'll talk!"

Leo threw him back and Sceetchy gasped for air. Charley moved to Leo's side comfortingly. She understood completely Leo's distaste for the street urchin, and this relieved the conflicted agent greatly.

"Okay, they're lookin' for-"Sceetchy suddenly stopped talking and slumped to the ground. Leo hurried over and took his pulse, relieved to find that he wouldn't be leaving a dead body in the Bronx.

As he felt around the urchin's neck he found a dart had pierced the side of his neck. Leo yanked it out and got to his feet. He surveyed the area, but found no one in sight. Charley walked over to him and hugged his arm.

"I'm sorry Leo I don't think you have time to wait for him to wake up." She whispered.

Leo gave her a confused look, "Why?"

"Your brothers' movie night? You promised to get the pizza? We can't blow our cover now big guy." She chuckled as Leo comprehended what she said.

He smiled with her and hurried out of the alley and back to the subway. They caught the first train back to Manhattan, sitting as close as possible to keep warm on the freezing train. The car they were sitting in was void of life, it being so late and this being a neighborhood that you didn't want to hang around in.

By the time they were back in Manhattan Leo was very anxious to get home and Charley was mulling over what had happened to Sceetchy. When the couple reached street level they bid farewell to each other and went their separate ways. Leo quickly hailed a cab and gave him the address of the pizza place that he and his brothers always got pizza from.

While the driver made his way through the crowded streets of Manhattan, Leo pulled out his cell phone and switched it back on. He sighed when he saw how many times his brothers had called. Quickly pushing his conscious away Leo dialed the pizza shop and greeted the store owner. Since the boys ordered there all the time, they were very familiar with the staff.

"Leo!" the man on the other side exclaimed in a prominent Italian accent, "What can I get for you this fine night?"

"Hello Gino. Well if my brothers haven't already ordered I'd like to order our usual." Leo said with a smile.

"Ah yes I will make the pie for you. Your brothers have yet to call me." Gino replied and Leo heard his voice fade slightly as he yelled the order to the cooks in the back.

"I'm on my way Gino I should be there in a couple of minutes if this traffic continues the way it is." Leo bid Gino farewell and relaxed slightly into the cheap leather seats of the typical New York cab.

Within minutes he was pulling up in front a small, quaint pizza shop with red and green neon stripes running across the front. White neon lights looped into letters that proclaimed: _Gino's Pizzeria_.

Leo grinned as he paid the cabby and hopped out onto the rainy streets in front of the shop. When he got close enough a tall man wearing a slightly grubby white shirt, jeans, and sneakers covered by a long and dirty white apron opened the door and bustled him inside. His beer belly jiggled slightly as he embraced Leonardo.

"Leonardo!" he exclaimed, "It has been awhile, when did you get back in town bambino?"

Leo chuckled and walked with Gino to a small booth where they slid in across from each other.

"Actually it was just a few days ago. It's good to see you again my friend."

"You boys are like family to me! Your names are Italian for heaven's sake!" Gino said, gesturing upward with his hands, "and you wait a couple days to come see old Gino?"

"Sorry Gino, my brothers wanted me to themselves for a little while."

"Ah! Good, good. Now Leonardo did you meet any beautiful women who could give me some little bambinos or bambinas?"

Leo sighed and shook his head good humouredly, "Gino you know that with my business I will never be able to settle down and get married."

"I have hope my boy!" Gino exclaimed with a smile.

Suddenly another voice with an Italian accent echoed through the shop, "Hey Gino your special pizzas are a done!"

Gino hurried over and handed Leo two familiar white boxes with depictions of Italy in the flag's colors.

"Thanks Gino." Leo smiled and hugged the man before hurrying out of the shop and down the street. After walking a couple blocks Leo finally came upon his home. He fished his keys out of his pocket while balancing the pizza in the other hand.

As soon as the door was unlocked he set his keys in the bowl and shrugged out of his jacket. Once it was in the closet Leo walked into the living room where the sounds of his brothers reached his ears.

"When is Leo getting' home with the pizzas? I can practically smell their awesomeness!" Mikey whined from the couch.

"Yeah me too." Donny said in a wondering tone.

"I agree wit cha brainiac it's almost like dey are in da room!" Raph added.

Suddenly all their heads whipped around and took in the sight of a grinning Leo, leaning against the entryway to the kitchen.

"PIZZA!" they all yelled and leaped over to where Leo had set the pizza boxes. All of his brothers were in their pajamas.

Mikey was wearing ratty orange sleep pants and an old Super hero shirt he had gotten at a comic book convention. Raph had no shirt on and was only wearing a chain necklace and red ripped capris. Donny was wearing a pajama set that consisted of a purple button up shirt with a D on the breast pocket and matching pants.

Leo secured a couple pieces for himself before heading up to his room to change into his silk sleep pants and put away his weapons.

As he got into his room he pressed the button under his lamp that activated the rotating wall that revealed the weapons in his possession. He touched the sword hilt strapped to his back so that they weren't seen in his clothes. Deciding against taking them off, he shed his shirt and pants, putting away the guns in his holster. He pulled on his silk sleep pants and blue t-shirt with a Japanese character on it.

Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, Leo made his way back downstairs. His brothers were sitting in their designated spots in front of the TV, waiting for him. Donny was sitting in his armchair, Mikey was on the ground surrounded by a pillow fort he had set up, and Raph was spread out on the couch.

When Mikey saw Leo he shrieked for Donny to start the movie, and beckoned for Leo to lie next to him on the extra pillows. Leo chuckled and took his seat next to his baby brother. When he looked up to see what movie they were watching he sighed inwardly at the irony.

Flashing across the screen were the opening credits for _James Bond: Casino Royale. _Mikey had always loved the idea of a spy life. Leo constantly experienced the feeling of irony when his youngest brother spoke about the perks of the life of spy.

Little did his baby brother know, Leo was a spy himself, and his life was definitely not full of glamour. He was constantly taking peoples' lives, and he was forced to distance himself from everyone he knew in order to keep them safe. The only thing the movies seemed to get correct was the intense and complex web of secrets weaved over Leo's life. Everything was a secret, a secret to be kept from everyone. Leo didn't even know who he was working for; his boss had yet to be seen by any spy.

He sighed unhappily, the sickening feeling in his gut intensifying as the movie brought back memories he really didn't want to remember. When Bond was being tortured by his captors, memories of his time in Russia flashed before his eyes.

_The burns stung horribly, and the cuts of the whip just added to his pain. Leo looked up blearily as the masked man in front of him once again asked for information. Leo refused and a bigger man came up and beat him furiously._

The routine had continued for days. Leo had come away with injuries that would take a long time to heal, and many new scars. The CIA had come up with a makeup that when applied, completely hid the scars from view and could only be removed by a special government solution. To others Leo's back and other parts of his body were flawless, but to Leo they were covered in scars that only he and Charley could see.

He had been forced to return home with all of his injuries still tender, He was careful to never let his brothers see his bandages, but they could still see some of the cuts on his face.

_Leo stumbled through the front door and suppressed the groan of pain that wanted so badly to escape from his pale lips. He heard Mikey's hurried footsteps, and Leo quickly set down his luggage, and prepared himself for the massive pain that would soon come his way. He was tackled to the ground by a happily squealing Mikey. He whimpered, but it went unheard._

"_Leo! Leo you're home!" Mikey crowed. Donny pushed Mikey off of Leo and helped him up._

"_It's good to see you Don. Raph." He nodded to his immediate younger brother._

"_Yo Leo what happened to your face?" Raph asked, pointing to the squares of bandages that covered parts of Leo's head._

"_Oh it was just a small accident, no biggy." Leo brushed off his brother's question and his conscience screamed in protest. Donny gave him a doubtful look, and reached forward to inspect Leo's wounds._

_Leo hurriedly leaned away, knowing that if his brother lifted the bandages, he would find a lot more than scratches, "I'm fine Don." He assured him, and then took his bags up to his room to unpack._

By the time Leo was done reminiscing his stomach was tied up in knots, and when he saw his pizza he turned green (lol). Quickly he offered it to Mikey who sucked it up like a vacuum.

The movie was reaching the ending when there was a knock at the door. Donny got up from his seat and walked over to the door. Leo heard it open.

"Can I help you?" Donny asked the unknown caller.

"Yes, I am here to see one of your brothers." A raspy voice said. Leo felt his blood freeze in his veins, and he quickly leapt up and ran to the door. His brothers turned and watched as Leo ran to the hallway.

Leo stopped in his tracks when the man at the door led Donny in by gunpoint. Donny was as pale as a ghost, and shaking like a leaf.

"Hello Agent L." The man said. He was as skinny as a stick, and pale, but not from fear. His lips were spread in a sinister grin, revealing yellow teeth sharpened to a point. He was wearing dark sagging clothes with a droopy hat that covered the top of his head but kept his icy grey eyes in view.

"Piranha." Leo growled menacingly.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_ Hey guys this is Leo'sluvr777. I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. The more reviews I get the faster I post chapters. I know I've been gone a long time and I apologize for that. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!_

_3 Leo'sluvr777_


	6. Chapter 5

The man in front of Leo sneered at the sound of his name, and motioned for his men to release Donny. The frightened brainiac stumbled over to Leo who gently pushed him behind himself and towards Raph and Mikey. His two other brothers grabbed Donny and they all cautiously looked at the thugs who were starting to surround Leo. Leo kept his sight locked on the Piranha, but he was well aware of the thugs trying to creep around and circle him. His keen eyes immediately caught the slight hand motion the Piranha made, and he quickly launched himself onto the beams of the ceiling just as the men drew their guns from within their classic black trench coats.

At his disappearance, the men released shouts of confusion and dismay. From the beam he was on Leo could almost see the fury rolling off the Piranha in waves.

"The ceiling you imbeciles!" he roared, and the men immediately aimed the ominous black barrels of their guns up at Leo. Moving quickly, Leo dodged the first rain of bullets and landed next to his brothers. He quickly dealt blows to the thugs moving in on his brothers, and he felt a jolt of pride to see Raph trying to help him. The happy feeling vanished almost immediately as a thug pulled a gun out and aimed it between Raph's eyes.

Leo jumped in front of the man and shoved his katana through the man's stomach with an angry yell. The thug's eyes widened and he fell backwards, sliding Leo's katana out of his body all the while. Behind Leo, Raph was staring at his eldest brother with shock and fright.

Leo quickly retracted the blade of his katana, grabbed Raph, and dove behind the couch Mikey and Donny were already hiding behind. They made it just before gunfire rained down on the spot they had occupied seconds ago. The sound of bullets colliding with the TV and wall was almost deafening.

Sensing that the fight was only going to get worse, Leo rolled up the corner of the rug they had on the floor, and pressed a button hidden under it. Part of the wood paneling in the wall slid away, revealing two Sig Saur guns, loaded and ready to go. Leo snatched them from their hiding place, and crouched down low as he waited for the thugs to inevitably run out of ammo.

As soon as there was a break in the fire, Leo calmly stood up and fired one of the Sig Saur guns. Two bullets nailed the center thug in the head, and his body jerked back, his gun clattering to the ground loudly, bullets bouncing along the floor. Leo calmly turned and shot every other thug in the exact same manner, it was his signature after all. Finally only the Piranha and a couple of his henchmen was all that was left. Leo stepped over the dead bodies calmly, not a single emotion flitted across his now stony features.

The two remaining henchmen had managed to load their weapons, and now had them cocked and pointed directly at Leo's head. Leo stopped only to carefully step over the man he had stabbed. His blood was pouring from the gaping wound in his stomach, but his eyes were glazed over with death. Glancing back up at the intruders, Leo raised his other weapon and took aim.

"Give up agent L. There are three of us and only one of you." Piranha sneered, a smirk stretching across his malicious face. A small smile appeared on Leo's face, and he finally spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

"Don't underestimate me Piranha. They don't call me the best for nothing." Leo said, then as fast as lightning he whipped out his swords and decimated the guns in their hands. The guns were whole for only a second before they fell apart and crashed against the ground as mere chunks of a once deadly machine. Even the bullet had been sliced in half as it made its way out of the barrels. One of the thugs had tried to fire. Leo twirled his swords, then sheathed them and held up his Sig Saur. The gun felt light and almost connected to his arm as he open fired, two bullets to each of the thugs' brains. Their gray matter splattered the walls as their eyes rolled back and they fell forward.

Leo slowly turned his gun to a pale-faced Piranha. He recovered quickly, and made a move to pull out his own weapon. He froze when he heard the click of Leo's gun being cocked.

He sneered at Leo, and moved his hands away from the gun in the holster at his side. "The doctor has plans for you and your family agent, and there is no way you can escape him. Angrily Leo lowered his aim, and quickly shot the Piranha twice in the chest.

"Shut up!" he growled at the slowly cooling body of Piranha, he villain's life essence slowly seeping out and forming a pool beneath his prone body.

Leo holstered his weapon and sighed heavily. He turned around to find his brothers gazing at him with a mixture of fear and awe. Leo whipped out his cell phone and dialed Charley's number.

"Leo." She answered halfway through the first ring. It wasn't a question, Charley knew something was wrong.

"I need a cleanup detail at my house pronto. Grab your bag and our emergency identities. Meet me at my house ASAP. We have to get out of the country Charley." Leo sighed, nervously glancing at his brothers.

Mikey was avoiding all bodies, puddles of blood and weapon. His face was almost green and he looked like he was going to be sick. Donny wasn't much better, he was picking his way through the wreckage in front of Mikey, staring blankly down at the men, their faces enraged or frightened, even in death. Raphael was shocked, but he ignored the deaths surrounding him. He simply glared at Leo.

"Don't worry big guy I've had my bag ready since the day we got partnered up. Calm down and help your brothers. I'll be there in five minutes tops." Charley's sympathetic voice replied.

"Thanks Charley I'll see you soon." Leo said goodbye and ended the call with the touch of a button. He leaned against the bar and sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. Everything in his life was coming unraveled.

"What… was that?" Donny spoke first, his voice lined with trepidation.

"Follow me and we'll talk." Leo said as he headed up the stairs to his floor of the building. His brothers followed silently, their stares burning holes in his back.

Once on his floor, Leo closed the door and hurried over to a side table with a secret compartment underneath it. Leo pulled out a simple remote from the compartment and pressed one of the few buttons on it. His whole floor transformed into a high tech lair. His TV switched on and displayed a map of the world with many multicolored dots blinking all over its display. In his bedroom, the wall opposite his bed flipped to reveal a weapons' arsenal full of every weapon he would ever need during his missions.

He pressed a button of a different color, and watched calmly as his modest laptop was transformed into the high-tech laptop that Donny's company had created for the government to use in the Criminal Justice department.

He reached for another compartment next to his weapons, where three bags sat, each the color of his brothers' favorite colors. He got them down and handed them to their designated brother.

"What are these? What happened down there? And what the hell is going on?" Raph suddenly exploded.

Leo took down some guns and as he loaded them he spoke, "I am an agent for the CIA. My enemy Dr. Quanatu has escaped from jail, and is set on killing me, my partner, and anyone close to us. I am taking you to a safe house where you will remain under guard until we have sorted out Dr. Quanatu out, or until you receive new identities from the Witness Protection Program." He loaded his gun case, and put it into a black suitcase. He pulled a blue bag out from under his bed, and began loading it with the few clothes he had.

"No way Fearless! We are gonna help ya!" Raph protested.

"No Raph." Leo stated quickly and tersely. His family wouldn't be thrown into danger just for his sake. Never.

"Wait a second!" Mikey suddenly exclaimed, and Leo looked up from his packing, "You're a spy?"

"Yes Mikey I am. That is what I do on my 'business trips'." Leo replied with a small smile. He zipped up his bag and grabbed a change of clothes.

"That is sooo cool!" Mikey exclaimed and Leo chuckled. He pressed the red button on his remote, and his room went back to the way it had been before. He cautiously made his way downstairs to the main floor.

"You should pack, and change." He suggested, but it came out like an order. His brothers reluctantly went back up the stairs to change and pack their bags while Leo started changing right there.

Donny was the first one down. He was now wearing a purple sweater and tan cargo pants. He had on his glasses and high tech watch. He had his bag slung over his shoulder, and another smaller one in his hand. Leo assumed the smaller one held some of Don's precious gadgets. He picked his way to the living room to rescue his laptop from the mess, and pack it up for the trip. Leo should have stopped him, but there was no way that his brainy brother was going anywhere without his "baby".

Leo was in the process of changing his shirt when Mikey bounced back down the stairs. Nothing could keep his optimistic spirit down for long, not even dead bodies in his living room. He was wearing a bright orange shirt with a green graffiti-style "M" on it. He also wore his favorite baggy, ripped jeans. An old orange beanie was pulled over his long blonde hair. It came down far enough that only the ends of Mikey's hair and his bangs were visible. He had his orange bag and another one of the exact same size but covered in travel stickers and various other brands. It was stuffed with his comics, favorite cookbook, and portable gaming system. Leo let him take it. A bored Mikey was a scary thing to behold, and Leo didn't have the energy to deal with it at the moment.

Leo smiled at his energetic baby brother as he slipped on a blue button up shirt and faded, ripped jeans. Mikey grinned back and playfully saluted Leo.

The last to arrive was Raph, who was wearing his black jeans with a chain hanging from two of the belt loops. His shirt was red and he had pulled his black leather jacket over it. He still had on his signature chain necklace. It dangled from his pale, slightly freckled neck. His fiery red hair was spiked sharply with more gel than Leo cared to think about. Accompanying the red bag Leo had given him was a red and black bag that was sealed tight, and Raph gave his older brother no clues as to what was inside of it.

Raph snarled at his brother when he saw Leo strapping a knife under his pant leg, and a gun to the holster looping over his shirt covered shoulders. Tucked into their special sheaths were the hilts of Leo's retractable katanas. He quickly shouldered on his coat, hiding his weapons from view. He slung his bag over his shoulder and looked around at their home.

The once cozy walls were covered in blood and gray matter, and bullet holes littered the living room wall and ceiling. It was a war ground. Leo sighed, and turned to his brothers.

"Now we just need to wait for my partner, Charley." He stated nervously.

"So is this Charley guy trustworthy?" Donny asked, trying to alleviate the tension that was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife.

"Well actually-" Leo was cut off by a few short knocks on the front door. He immediately drew his gun and hurried to the peephole. As soon as he opened the door a blur tackled him to the ground and perched on his winded chest.

"Hello Charley." Leo grinned p at the beautiful women sitting proudly on top of him.

"Hey big guy." She replied as they got up.

"Charley is a girl?" Mikay exclaimed, his shocked face mirroring that of his other two brothers.

"Well yes. Who else were you expecting?" she turned to Leo, "Ready to go? I got a car waiting out front."

"Yeah we're ready." Leo answered, and he allowed Charley to lead his awestruck brothers out of the front door and down the steps to the street.

Leo gazed around the living room and sighed heavily before closing the door, locking it, and trudging down to the street where he hopped into the car and allowed Charley to take her place on his lap. If she hadn't well they wouldn't have all fit in the car Leo said to himself as he inwardly hyperventilated. Briefly he turned in his seat and gazed back at his house.

He had a feeling they wouldn't see this place for awhile.


	7. Chapter 6

The car ride to headquarters was tense and silent. The tension was so thick that Leo felt like he could pull out his knife and slice through it. Charley sat in his lap and fussed with his hair. She was his only safety from the burning stares of his younger brothers. He instead was focused on keeping his blush and his feeling in check.

_'Your family is in grave danger for heaven's sake!' _his consciousness mentally berated him. After the scolding, he focused on his cell phone. Using a secure network he was contacting headquarters to notify them of the group's imminent arrival. After he sent the message he activated his home camera system, and checked every camera feed for signs of the cleanup crew Charley had sent for. The living room camera showed men in sunglasses and inconspicuous tan workman's clothes. They were zipping up the final corpses into the black body bags and taking them out to the work vans parked in the street. Leo smiled and showed the video discreetly to Charley. She giggled and pointed to the screen where the men were gently cleaning Mikey's immense movie collection. They were staring in awe and pointing at it. Leo chuckled along with Charley, and they both laughed harder as Leo's brothers gave them bewildered looks.

Leo just shook his head and put his phone away. At that very moment the driver pulled up to the restaurant that was right next to CIA headquarters. Leo silently thanked God that their cabby knew just how to maneuver through New York's immense traffic. Quickly he paid the driver, adding an extra tip for the man's speed. The cabby thanked him immensely, speaking quickly in Hindu. Smiling, Leo replied in Hindu and then waved the man off before walking back to Charley and his brothers. She was grinning, and she burst out laughing at the ruddy blush that immediately colored Leo's pale, handsome face. The impressed and shocked looks his brothers were shooting him didn't really help either.

"Betcha didn't know that your brother speaks German, Italian, French, Spanish, Hindu, Chinese, Japanese, and Russian." Charley boasted to his brothers as she fondly patted the red faced man's arm.

"Charley…" Leo protested bashfully. He could almost feel his brothers' minds bursting with questions he just couldn't answer at the moment. Before any of them could voice their questions, Leo took off toward a large black skyscraper, with a sign out front that read: Imports and Exports Inc.

Everyone quickly followed him through the revolving doors into an almost deserted lobby area. A single receptionist inhabited a large tan desk area. Charley caught up with Leo and together they approached the woman. Her graying brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun that almost looked like it hurt. She was wearing glasses and a pantsuit. Her long, fiery red nails clacked against the keys of her keyboard as she speedily typed away at some unknown program.

"Hello Mayberry." Leo greeted her warmly and she smiled up at him, her fingers not faltering for even a second.

"Agent L and Agent C," she greeted them, and smiled as they seemed to whip badges out of nowhere and flash them into her line of sight, "The Director is expecting you and your guests."

Leo smiled at Mayberry and ushered his brothers towards two sets of elevator doors. One was clean and shiny, and Leo's brothers moved toward it. The other elevator doors were old looking and had caution tape taped over the doors. Charley and Leo quickly grabbed his three very confused brothers and pulled them to the "condemned" doors. Leo pressed the up button three times, and the doors opened to reveal two more thick doors. These slid open and led to an elevator room with glass walls. Leo ushered his brothers in, and the doors snapped shut, returning to their normal appearance.

Mayberry glanced at the doors and shook her head, a grin plastered onto her face.

Inside the elevator, a retinal scan, fingerprinting system and keypad appeared. Leo stepped up, allowed the computer to scan his left eye, and right hand. When it was done, he typed in the authorization code. The computer accepted it, and Leo smiled. The great glass room slowly began to move up the concrete shaft that they were enclosed in.

Suddenly they burst from the shaft and the clear walls revealed an immense room full of agents in uniform, and lab techs in their standard lab coats. The room was huge, the walls blue and seemingly fluorescent. A ring of computers and desks made up the center of the room. The circled spiraled in until it reached a gigantic holographic globe that kept shifting, zooming in, spinning to a different place, etc. Overseeing everything was a glass room that was held up by a white base. The room was empty except for a desk and a projector. Little openings in the wall lead to separate rooms and halls. Unmarked white doors led to these rooms, all with keypads. One of the doors had a clear wall where agents could be seen sipping cups full of some liquid, and chatting with each other.

Mikey burst out laughing and excitedly pointed the room out to his brothers. His face was beginning to turn red when Charley turned to him and gave him a playful glare.

"What? We secret agents need a coffee break too!" she giggled and looked up at the smiling Leo. Suddenly the elevator slid to a halt, and the doors behind them opened. Leo and Charley steeped out, but Leo's brothers remained at the glass, staring at the scene below them.

"Hey guys," Leo called and his brothers turned sheepishly toward him, "We kinda have to go this way to get to April's lab."

Leo's brothers stepped out of the elevator, and the doors immediately slid shut and there was a whirring sound as the elevator departed. Leo and Charley led the way down a pure white hall with no doors besides the one at the very end. On the door was a gold nameplate that read: _**April O'Neal, Technical Expert**_.

Leo whipped a keycard out of nowhere and slid it down the pad. A keypad slid out of the wall and Charley moved in and entered the key code while Leo stood in front of her, blocking his brothers' view. Raphael snorted and glared at Leo, who remained impassive. Charley stepped away, and the white door slid upwards and out of sight.

Before Leo could step through the doors, a blur of white and bright red leapt into his arms. Leo stumbled back slightly before laughing and patting the back off the young woman who was clinging to him.

"Leo!" she cooed, "I'm so glad you and Charley are okay!"

Even faster than she had tackled Leo, the red head tackled Charley. Charley was only slightly shorter than the women she was happily hugging.

"Hey girl!" the woman giggled as Charley swung an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey April! How is that new computer program coming along?" Charley asked.

April sighed, "It's being a jerk right now! I mean I just can't seem to develop the core all the way. Something is missing. Maybe it's because I've been worried about you two adventurers." She punched Leo's arm, and he laughed.

"Well I guess we were gone kinda long." Charley said.

"Kinda? The only other time you were longer Leo came back with all of those awful-" Leo clapped his hand over April's mouth and glanced nervously back at his curious brothers. April turned too, Leo's hand still covering her mouth.

She gasped and ripped Leo's hand from her mouth. She rushed forward and got up in poor Donatello's face. He had a moment to take in her appearance while she was up close. Her long red hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail with a few strands hanging into her pale white face. Her green eyes were deep and intelligent, and slight freckles covered her face. She was wearing a white lab coat which covered a maroon shirt that revealed some of her stomach, and tan cargo pants that were baggy against her skinny body. She smiled at Donny, and her sharp green eyes looked him up and down before she moved onto Raph, then Mikey.

Hey I need to get in the secret agent business," Mikey exclaimed, "I knew that it was where all the babes were at!"

Leo laughed humorlessly and glanced worriedly at Charley, who put a hand on his arm, comforting him; and abating his almost overbearing fears.

"The brothers…" was all she whispered before she rushed over to Charley and they began whispering excitedly. Leo turned to his brothers, and Raph put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened bro? What was she gonna say?" he asked worriedly. Donny and Mikey got closer, worried looks plastered on their faces.

Leo sighed and he looked up at his brothers, "I-I can't tell you guys. Maybe another time." He turned to April, "We are going to need a connection to the Boss, and some nondescript object we can get on a plane these days."

"Sure thing Leo!" April said excitedly as she led them through the door and into a vast lab, "Welcome to my haven boys."

The room was almost as big as the main room. The walls were pitch black with glowing blue and green glowing lines snaking up and down. Tables and monitors littered the room along with papers and computers designed by Donny himself. On the other side of the room, tables set up in a half circle were covered with test tubes, chemicals, notepads and countless other things.

Donny picked his way over to the test tubes, examining them with scientific precision. Mikey followed behind him and giggled as he made faces in the various sized test tubes. He reached for a pink bubbling one, and Donny quickly slapped his hand away, and quietly scolded him for his "utter incompetence". As Donny walked away, a sulking Mikey stuck his tongue out at him, and followed him back to where everyone was gathered around April.

She had pressed a button on the wall and section after section opened up to reveal every gadget you could possibly think of. The famous grappling hook, exploding gum, acid toothpaste, a bomb disguised as an iPhone, etc. April turned to them with a glint in her eyes. She clapped her hands together, and motioned for Charley and Leo to step forward.

"Let's get started." She said.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a large burly man in a tank top and jeans with long dark hair. He stumbled in and knocked over a couple jars and chemicals. One immediately ate away the floor, and the man stepped away from it and cursed loudly. Leo sighed and Charley slapped her forehead exasperatedly. April snarled and hurried toward the bumbling thug like man.

"Well if it isn't the thug, Casey Jones." She growled angrily, her eyes nearly glowing in fury.

"Sorry babe." Casey's deep New York accent rang through the room as he reached for April's arm, but she ripped it away.

"Don't… call me babe." She said slightly icily.


	8. Chapter 7

Casey quickly made his way through the cluttered lab so he was as far away from the fuming April as he could get. He clasped Leo's arm and then threw an arm around his shoulders. Leo looked slightly uncomfortable but he allowed the contact.

"Yo Leo bro! When didja get back?" Casey grinned and didn't even give Leo time to reply before he continued onto another topic, "You promised me we would go shootin' as soon as you got back man! I have to beat your high score in the range!"

Leo blushed and shrunk down slightly as he gently and politely removed Casey's arm from around his shoulders then he turned a pleading look in Charley's direction. When Leo looked to Charley Casey caught sight of her too and immediately pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Charley! You shoulda told me when ya got back! Dinner and a movie?" he asked playfully as he set her down.

"Ha ha… Not a chance Jonesy." Charley replied.

"Hey Case guess who Leo brought with him this time?" April called out as she walked over, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. Casey looked around excitedly but stopped dead when he caught sight of Donny, Raph, and Mikey.

"Woah…" he breathed mouth gaping. April came to stand next to him and they both gave the brothers a once over.

"So these are them brothers we always hearin' about." Casey crossed his arms and smirked before turning his head back to catch Leo's eye, "Leo man I don't know how to say this but… I don't see the family resemblance!"

Leo rolled his eyes and Charley giggled. Casey looked down to April and shrugged sheepishly as she glared at him.

"So you guys know all about the awesome missions your bro goes on right? Well spy life ain't all that it's cracked up to be. It can be pretty freaky if you know what I mean. Like your bro's longest mission in Moscow! Man he scared the crap outta the department we thought he wasn't gonna make-" Leo came up and quickly interrupted Casey's tirade.

"Hey April can we get those gadgets please? We are kinda in a hurry to talk to the Boss." He said nervously and April nodded throwing on a fake grin.

"Well since the I'm not quite sure what the mission is why dontcha inform me?" she tried at a bit of humor but Leo and Charley's faces were grim.

"Quanatu is out April." Leo said quietly.

April's grin immediately disappeared and she trembled slightly. "L-Leo, Charley I-I'll show s-some stuff i-in the back." She sped deeper into the lab, almost running and Charley followed.

Leo turned as he was about to follow and gave his brother's an icy gaze, "Stay here. I'll be right back." And then he was gone.

The guys and Casey were silent for a minute before Mikey turned to Casey with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's the big deal with this Quanawatu guy anyway? Is he like the supervillian?" His face lit up in childish curiosity but quickly dimmed when Casey's face darkened and he looked away.

Donny stepped forward cautiously, "Mr. Jones I believe we deserve an explanation." His hazel eyes bored into Casey's and the burly man immediately looked away. His resolve was failing.

Raph was the one to finally break him. "Ya need ta tell us what we are all the sudden runnin' away from!" he growled angrily.

"Fine!" Casey yelled, then slumped in defeat, sliding onto a nearby stool. Leo's brothers gathered around him and waited anxiously for the information the man was about to give.

"Dr. Fuji Quanatu was a brilliant man who worked on developing weapons for the Chinese government. He developed tanks, missiles, guns, explosives, any weapon he could get his hands on, but it wasn't enough. Being the freakazoid scientist that he was Quanatu longed to develop a weapon for his beloved country that would wipe out every threat that tried to, ya know, mess with 'em. He started bein' all secretive around the lab and young soldiers from the army started disappearin' ya know? Anyway the government investigated and they found out Quanatu was doin' genetic testing and all that. They fired him and tried to lock him up but he escaped, vowing revenge on da country that did him wrong. He fled to Russia." Casey looked around nervously as if expecting someone to jump out and yell at him, but no one did.

Da CIA sent Leo in when he was a younger agent cuz they believed it wasn't high profile. Boy, were they wrong cuz after that mission Leo changed a little. He was less happy go lucky and when ya look at him ya can see the weight o' the world on his shoulders. Da biggest thing though is does awful-"

"I believe you have said enough Casey Jones." Leo's icy voice came from the shadows behind the large man, "There is a training class you should be teaching right now. You are excused." Leo came out of the shadows, his pale face dark and foreboding.

"Y-Yeah you're right. Well uh… good luck buddy and I'll see ya when ya get back." Casey ran out of the lab and through the automatic doors at top speed and Leo walked into the center of the room, followed by Charley holding the arm of a morose April. Each of the agents was carrying a black backpack fastened shut.

We are ready to go guys get your stuff and follow me." Leo said quietly. Donny and Mikey had the decency to look sheepish and grab their bags but Raph angrily remained where he was, not touching his bags.

"No way _Fearless_!" He spat out furiously, "I wanna know what this big taboo is about you that everyone has been skirtin' around cuz u won't let us know!"

"Enough Raphael! This a delicate situation where all of our lives are in danger and I don't need the added stress of your petulance!" Leo screamed back, advancing on his immediate younger brother.

He stopped when he stood inches from his brother's red face, and they stared at each other for a few heated moments, angry brown eyes meeting burning gold.

"Brothers don't keep secrets don't you think ya kept enough of them from us? YOU BASTARD!" Raph suddenly screamed. The whole room was frozen in shock.

Donny's hazel eyes were wide with fear as he watched his elder brothers scream at each other. Of course Raphael's temper was nothing new, but this new side of Leo was a complete shock to his system. His brain worked like a filing system, he stored everything he had on his brothers in their own little files. Mentally he searched for their "files" and found his immediate older and younger brother's files were full to the bursting point. Frantically he looked for Leo's only to find a small extremely thin file stored in the back of his mind. When he brought it to the front of his genius brain he finally understood. He barely knew his brother, and he had never tried to know him.

Donny had an arm wrapped around a shaking Mikey whose big blue eyes were wide and filling with tears as he watched his role models battle it out in a vicious war of words right in front of him. Mikey's fragile, buoyant soul was darkening and the young chef felt as though something was sinking in his stomach. Tears burst from his eyes like water from a dam but he made no sound. The picture he had built of his oldest brother was breaking, and Mikey didn't know what to think of it. He thought he knew Leo but this… this proved him wrong.

April and Charley were clutching each other, never having seen Leo this mad or a fight this heated. Charley wanted badly to step in and break up this horrible fight but it was as if her feet were glued to the ground and her arms clutched at April with an iron grip. Her poor Leo.

"We deserve to know after all you have kept from us! Why don't you trust us you damn-" Raph started to yell again but Leo quickly cut him off.

"You know what? FINE! FINE! I'll show you what you want!" he screamed then he stomped over to a small cabinet and pulled out a bottle of blue liquid. He mysterious substance was clear with a blue tint, and bubbles sat placidly inside of the bottle. Leo stomped back over to Raph and uncapped the bottle quickly and angrily. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal his flawless arm. Not even a blemish colored the skin. Leo poured the liquid into his hand and spread it over his arm.

The liquid began to froth and bubble on his skin and then pieces of Leo's skin began to fall off onto the floor. When the skin was off, A long winding scar ran around Leo's whole arm and Leo rotated it so that Raph's eyes could follow the length of it.

"Are you happy now?" Leo whispered to Raph, and then he pulled his sleeve down. Raph was staring open mouthed along with his other brothers. April had turned her head away and Charley's eyes began to water at her partner's pain.

"What is that?" Donny's quiet whisper echoed through the room as if he had shouted.

"That is merely a sample of the scars I receive on the missions I've been on. This particular one is from Dr Quanatu's own torturers. It is one of the smaller ones he has given me.

Absolute silence and horror filled the room.

"So if you will please get your bags and follow me so that Charley and I can speak with the Boss?" he asked quietly as he rolled down his sleeve.

Raph went to say something but at that moment Charley separated from her hug with April and gave him a warning look. She took Leo's arm and led him over to April where he gave the sobbing redhead a hug, and whispered goodbye and comforting words in her ear.

Raph picked up his bags as Leo separated from April and led the way out of the lab, Charley trailing behind him.

"Take care." Donny said to April, and then they exited the lab, heading out to the main facilities and up to the observing platform.

When they reached the platform and Charley and Leo entered their codes and scanned fingerprints, they walked into the empty room with the projector. As soon as the last person entered the door slammed shut and metal screens covered the observing windows.

Mikey, Don, and Raph jumped nervously, but Leo and Charley stood impassive. They waited for a few seconds before the projector flipped on and a black silhouette appeared on screen.

"Hello Leonardo, Charlotte, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. I regret that this day has come but I am sending you all to Italy where you will be safe from Quanatu. Your tickets are printing now and also your passports. Be safe and be cautious Quanatu has people everywhere. Leonardo and Charlotte your instructions are with your tickets. Good luck." The raspy voice with the Japanese accent spoke quickly and was gone as soon as it appeared.

A small slot in the desk suddenly spat out five ticket and passports along with a sheet of paper, which Leo picked up. Charley passed out the tickets and passports while Leo scanned the sheet, and then pulled a lighter out of his pocket. He flicked on the flame and held it under the sheet so that it lit on fire. He set it in a basket of ashes and watched it burn away. He turned around solemnly.

"Let's go." He said quietly, and then they left the mysterious office.

Back in the basket the orange and yellow fire hungrily devoured the paper until only one word was left on the thoroughly charred remains of the instructions. The flames, having served their purpose died a quick death and the room no longer crackled with the heat from the flames.

The word peeked out through the design of the basket.

_Ragno_.

_Author's note: the last word is Italian and the first one to review with the translation gets a virtual cookie!_

_I own nothing!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Author's note: And the winner of the virtual cookie is… MARGUI! Yay! You all have been great reviewers and I apologize for taking so long to update, I've kind of been on vacation a lot and I was getting used to the new school year but I'm back and I promise to do better. Thank you all!_

The taxi ride to the airport was even more awkward than the ride to the headquarters where Charley had sat on Leo's lap. They took another cab, Leo made sure to find a van cab so that all of them could fit comfortably, as difficult as it was to find an open van cab with all of the tourists pouring in and out of New York. Leo quietly told the cabby where to go, and then he sat in the middle seats so that he was against the outer door and facing the window. With a determined look on his face, Raph moved to slide in next to his brother and squeeze some more answers from his upset elder brother but Charley quickly stepped in and put a hand on the hot head's leather clad chest and gave him a stern look that clearly said: '_Move out of the way and ask your brother any more questions and you won't live to see tomorrow' _and then she slid in next to Leo and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Leo glanced away from the window where he had been gazing listlessly since he had entered the car. Donny lifted up the seat and coaxed Mikey into the way back behind Leo, and then he nudged the fuming Raphael in next to his bubbly baby brother. Making sure their bags were secure, Donny took the last seat and prompted the driver on.

As the cabby began driving Charley leaned against Leo and whispered in his ear soothingly, gently stroking the scarred arm. Mikey, never one to be kept down for too long, chattered on about random topics in back with an obviously brooding Raph while Donny half paid attention to his surroundings and half paid attention to the work he was furiously trying to complete on his precious laptop. The one glimpse Mikey had caught of the screen showed endless lines of code and plans for some new invention the genius was currently working on.

Leo was still staring out of the window despairingly, trying to suppress the memories of the days and nights he spent being tortured for information and sometimes just for entertainment under the hands of madmen like Quanatu. Despite his best efforts and Charley's comforting words the long journey to the airport and the stress of the situation weakened his mind and flashes of memories flowed through the barriers he had set up to suppress the dark thoughts.

_A dark room. A single metal chair with hand, feet, and head restraints. A single blinding light shining in his face. Pain. Blood… so much blood…too much blood. His clothes were in tatters and he looked like he had gone through hell with blood matted in his hair, circles under his sleepless, bloodshot eyes, fresh wounds and ones that whenever he moved the scabs broke open and fresh crimson blood flowed down his body to accumulate in a pool underneath him on the floor. Cackling filling the room as a small dark figure with bloody and rusty knives and other sharp instruments approached him. He looks up from the floor, and through the dark strands of his hair he sees a face. The face of the devil looming over him with his dark, murderous soul showing in his eyes._

_Another scene, another time on a ship, where he was forced to "walk the plank" into shark invested waters that reeked with the blood of the crewman on the ship who had dared to stand up against the Piranha. So cold. Slithering of smooth shark skin rubbing against him as the beasts circled him. Mere bumps at first then nips and bites that just barely missed. Swimming. Swimming. Shadows and then the boom of the explosives that he had set on the ship before capture. Raining debris. Chopping sound as Piranha flies away. A throaty cackle from above and then suffocating darkness._

Leo jerked away from the cool window, breathing hard and recognizing the entrance to the airport. Charley's hand was on his arm and she was giving him a worried look. Mustering all of his emotional strength, Leo smiled shakily at her then jerked his head, motioning for her to exit the cab with the others. With a backward glance at Leo, Charley grabbed her stuff and exited the car into the crowded terminal. Leo leaned forward and paid the cabby then joined his brothers solemnly. Charley hooked her arm in his and she and Leo led the way through the crowds that swarmed in the airport.

Once they got to security, Leo began to dread the monstrous line they would have to go through just to get through to the terminals. By the time they got to the gate, the perky little flight attendant was calling their section to board the plane. They joined the long line of other fliers who were boarding in the same section as them. When they trekked to their seats Leo immediately opted for another turn at the window seat. Donny stopped Charley from sliding in next to him and gave her a pleading look.

He whispered, "May I please sit next to my brother? I'm not like Raph, I won't bother him." Charley gave him a once over, and then her look softened.

"I believe you Donny. Be careful with him."

Donny nodded and settled in next to Leo and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Leo turned to him and smiled, "Hi Donny."

"Hey bro. You mind if I sit here? I've got some work to do so I won't bother you."

"Sure Don. I don't mind." Just like that, Leo became like his old self again, and he turned towards the front, pulled out a book and settled down for the flight. Charley smiled to herself.

Leo, despites the hard exterior the agency had helped him develop, was a gentle soul that was easily brought out when it came to those close to him. Charley was extremely worried about bringing Leo's brothers into their mess of danger and death. She now understood what her partner was going through now. Although she also recognized that she would never feel what her partner did.

Charley was an orphan. The only family she had was her parents and an older brother. Her parents were loving people who were always busy trying to make enough money to keep the tiny little apartment in the city. Every morning she woke up just as her parents were rushing out the door, and her brother was starting breakfast. He took her to school every morning, and he took care of everything that their parents couldn't. Even though their lives were disjointed the rest of the week, they were all together and happy on Sundays. It was their family day.

One day her parents were driving home from work, and Charley and her older brother were sitting at home with dinner ready to be eaten. At eleven in the evening, there was a knocking at the door, and red and blue lights flashing from the street down below. Charley would always remember that night. The officer at the door said many things that night, but all Charley remembered were the words car accident and dead. Suddenly they took her from her brother and she was alone in the world. Last she heard of him, he had given up on life and was getting into trouble. The brother she knew and loved was gone forever.

She had struggled and worked until she was one of the top agents in the CIA. When she and Leo became partners, her Sundays were the worst days of the week because once again she was alone without anyone to spend time with. Leo changed that with his soft smile and stories of family. He filled her with hope and friendship. Things she hadn't had for so long. They healed together; they were partners in every sense. Except one.

As Charley sat lost in her thoughts, Leo was scratching his arm as he read his book. Little did he know his skin was slowly peeling off, revealing older scars from his run in with the Piranha. Donny looked over at his brother, and did a double take. Slowly appearing on his elbow was a semi-circle of scarred over indentations. They looked like shark bites.

"Leo…" Donny breathed and pointed at the scars. Leo looked at him curiously, and then looked down where Donny was pointing. He inhaled sharply and quickly rolled down his sleeve. Donny gave him a sympathetic look.

"Thanks." Was all he said before he turned into the somber quiet man from before. Withdrawing from his brothers and pretending to fall asleep. When everyone else was asleep his golden eyes snapped open and gazed out the window. How could he sleep when his dreams were so haunted?


	10. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Once again I am ashamed that I took sooo long. School is no excuse. I'm sorry guys!_

Once the plane touched down, Leo was the only passenger awake to feel the slight bump and watch as bright blurs became blaring lights as the plane slowed and taxied to their gate. The stars that they were once among shone down on them, and Leo spent the whole ride to the gate tuning out the muffled sounds of passengers waking up and preparing to depart from the aircraft. Behind him, two men chattered in Italian.

"_Yes, yes my friend it is true that the Spider is becoming ruthless in her collection of fees. My family is in grave danger. I am coming back to take them with me to America. It is much safer there where the Spider's reach is faint." _

_ "I understand your strife. Only my family refuses to leave this land. I have been in America accumulating money so that I may pay off their debts. I fear that she will take my nephew as she took my neighbor's son. They haven't seen him for three weeks,"_

Leo clenched his fists and didn't even register the pain as his nails dug into his palms and little rivulets of blood snaked down his palms and dripped onto the seats. The Spider was up to her malicious acts again, and she was taking people into her "web" of crime.

"Leo…" he heard Donny's soft voice and he was pulled from his stupor. His brother's hands were resting on top of his, slowly uncurling his fingers, causing sharp pain to course through his hand as his nails retracted from his skin.

"Hey Don… we are finally in Italy." Leo said as he wiped off his hands to remove the blood he had brought forth.

Donny looked at him worriedly, but decided against reprimanding him, "Somehow I think that you have been here before Leo." Donny said with a small smile.

"Except this time… I want to see Italy. I want to actually see it." Leo said wistfully, and then the captain came on over the intercom.

"At this time we would like passengers to begin disembarking the aircraft. Enjoy your stay in Italy!" After that an automated voice repeated the message in many other languages. Leo stood with the rest of the plane, and made sure that his brothers filed out before him. After they were on the move, Leo grabbed his bag and followed Charley off of the airplane.

The airport he walked into was swarming with natives and tourists alike. The number of tourists pouring in to Italy was vast, and as Leo worked to keep up with the rest of his group he surveyed the crowds around him for anything unusual to show that the Spider knew of their existence in Italy.

His golden eyes scanned everyone from businessmen and tourists to the old Italian woman with her family. Spider had every type of agent, she was most resourceful. They called her the spider because when she ascended into power over the Italian mafia, their web of contacts and spies within the government was strengthened and became a force to be reckoned with. Also, her "venom" was said to be able to spread into a group no matter how secure they might seem. Once you were wrapped up in the Spider's web of crime the only way to get out was death.

Shaking his head to clear it of his morbid thoughts, Leo changed his search to look for the driver that the hotel was sending to pick them up. At the long row of doors leading out into the Italian city stood many different kinds of people holding signs with names from all over the world. Leo read each sign, searching for the pseudo-name he had chosen.

Something caught his eye. An average man in a sharp looking black uniform was holding an immaculate white sign with a simple name printed on it.

**BLUE**

**Bella Donna Suites**

Leo grinned and directed Charley and his brothers to the driver. The man watched them approach with an emotionless face and cold blue eyes.

"Signore Blue?" he asked in a whisper of a voice heavy with an Italian accent.

"Yes." Leo replied, giving the driver the same cold stare that was being given to him.

"Follow me. Your suite is ready and waiting." Without another word, the man turned and headed out the doors and towards a large SUV. The brothers and Charley climbed in, and the car lurched into the oncoming traffic.

The whole ride to the hotel was at top, sometimes frightening, speeds as the driver avoided many potential crashes and weaved through the narrow side streets in the gargantuan American vehicle. Leo felt like he was in one of the many car chases that he had experienced over the years.

Behind him, Mikey was giggling happily and pointing out many different restaurants and markets that they passed, not even paying attention to how fast these culinary wonders whipped past him as long as they were replaced by something just as magnificent to the young chef. Donatello was doing his best to pay attention to the art and landmarks that the cabby passed on the way, but he was slowly turning a sickly green that illustrated his weak stomach for the weaving and speeding SUV. When Leo looked at Raphael, he met chocolate eyes that were staring down at Leo's arms. As Leo had loaded the luggage into the trunk of the car, he had rolled up his sleeves so they wouldn't get caught. His shark bites on his arms were now totally visible.

Accompanying those on his arm was the hints of faint ones on his neck. A few more littered his chest and legs. The sharks had shown no mercy, they were cold blooded killers. Raphael looked up into Leo's arms as the agent rolled down his sleeve and concealed the scars. The flitted around his face as if searching for something important. Leo quickly looked away from his brother before he found whatever he was looking for.

Last of all was Charley. She was grinning as she gazed out the tinted windows. Italy was a truly beautiful city, and now that Leo could actually focus on it, he marveled at how he could have been so blinded by his mission that he missed this. It was a crime.

The car lurched to a stop in front of a tall, lavishly decorated hotel. The top floor had a large balcony that reached out and probably gazed over the great city. Leo smiled and he exited the vehicle. He tipped the driver as his brothers removed their luggage from the trunk.

"Grazi." Leo smiled at the cold man, and picked up his bag. Another man in a uniform came up with a trolley and before Leo knew it he was empty handed and the car was screeching as it raced away. Leo, Charley, and his brothers stepped through the revolving door and into a magnificent entryway. The ceiling was vaulted and painted with an intricate and beautiful mural. In the center of the ceiling at its highest point was a chandelier adorned with hanging glass fixtures for the light to reflect off of. Leo headed straight for the check in desk as the rest of his group gaped at the decorations.

"For Mr. Blue?" was all he had to say before the man behind the desk sent his finger's flying over the keys of his computer.

"Ah yes Signore Blue!" the man said happily, a big smile spreading over his face, "Welcome to the Bella Donna Suites. Have a nice stay in our Da Vinci suite." He handed Leo three key cards, and Leo stepped away with a smile.

When the elevator halted on the top floor, his brothers gave him incredulous looks. They would be staying in style. The whole floor sported a grand total of one colossal room. It was accessed by two secure sets of double doors only opened by the key cards in Leo's hand.

Leo swiped the card, and the doors opened automatically to reveal a giant sitting room with glass doors leading to the giant balcony. The balcony was complete with a shaded table, vegetation, and a lavish fountain filled with pennies from previous wishes. The sitting room was decorated in an older fashion with antique furniture and expensive….well expensive everything. On one side of the room were three doors leading into separate bedrooms complete with bathrooms. The other side of the room had two more doors, and a medium sized kitchen, fully stocked with the basics and a complementary bottle of wine from the owner.

The sky was dark, and the night young as the weary travelers unpacked their things in their rooms, the three brothers on one side, Leo and Charley on the other.

At the sight of the kitchen Mikey screamed in delight and dashed into it. Immediately he set about creating a fantastic meal out of the generous supply of food inside the kitchen. He had, of course, brought his lucky, monogrammed chef's jacket with him, so he was fully prepared.

From the sitting room, Leo could see Donatello hard at work on lines and lines of code on his beloved laptop. Raphael was slouched on the couch watching anything he could find in English on the television. Leo grabbed his boo and settled down on the chaise lounge chair to wait for dinner to be ready. In minutes he was fast asleep.

Charley walked into the room and sighed when she saw her partner asleep on the couch. She grabbed the nearest emerald blanket, and draped it over his prone body. She then pulled out her pad (not an ipad people just imagine a souped up version) and began planning security.

"Donatello?" she suddenly asked, and the curly haired brainiac turned toward her, "Would you like to help me set up the security system for the room. It's your technology after all."

She smiled at the shy man and he nodded. They set about attaching key pads and scanners outside the main doors, inputting the information of the people who had secure access to their room. Then they set about installing security feed and motion sensors on the balcony and inside the rooms. When activated, this technology would scan whatever set it off and discern whether or not they were cleared for access. By the time they were done, dinner was ready and tantalizing smells of delicious Italian food was swirling through the air and into their nostrils. Raph got up at Mikey's call, and was about to shake Leo awake when Charley grabbed his arm.

"Let me Raph." She whispered with a serious look on her face.

"Don't worry princess I can wake mah own bro up." Raph winked at her and Charley glared at him.

"Don't call me princess hothead, and also I wouldn't advise you wake him up in such a manner…unless you want to lose a limb." She smirked.

"I think I know mah own bro." Raph fumed.

"Do you?" Charley glared at him. She moved to Leo and hovered over him, "I'll show you what would happen if you had woke him up like you were planning to." She said and carefully shook Leo's shoulders.

He leapt up in a blur, flipping over the arm of the couch and whipping out his retractable katanas. The blades slid out to full length, and Leo crouched down in a ready position. The tip of one of his blades rested an inch or so away from Charley's jugular. And then he opened his eyes.

Golden eyes flashed with ferocity before he realized who had awakened him in such a manner. "Charley." He sighed as he retracted his blades and slid them back into their hidden holster under his shirt, "How many times have I told you not to wake me up like that?"

"It was a demonstration for Raphael." She smirked and a wide-eyed Raph put a hand to his throat and gulped.

"Oh…" Leo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry Raph it's kind of a reflex that comes with the job."

"Hey guys! C'mon before dinner gets cold!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen, and the three in the living room moved to the table by the kitchen. The food was delicious as usual. It was chicken parmesan with Mikey's secret sauce and special breading blend.

Once dinner was finished, everybody retired to their rooms for a goodnight's sleep before they had to face the next day. As Leo lay in his bed, and the moonlight shone through his window and washed over his bed sheets, giving the room an eerie glow, he pondered his next move.

Dr. Quanatu had at least four crime lords in different countries that Leo would have to go through in order to reach his enemy. The first was the Piranha, and soon he will have gone throughthe second, _Il Ragno._


	11. Chapter 10

The sun rose the next morning and peeked through the blinds of Leo's room. It travelled across the floor and washed over Leo's sleeping form. The comforter of the bed had been pulled back and neatly folded at the end of the bed so that the silk covers were all that covered Leo's muscular form. He was already half awake, and he had been since three. Deciding it was about time to rise and train for the journey ahead, Leo sat up in bed and the silky covers slid off into a pile on the bed. He slid on a pair of workout shorts and opted against putting on a shirt, knowing that he would most likely get very sweaty if he planned to go for a 'run' after he trained. The sunlight caught on his tan skin and warmed him slightly. His hair was mussed slightly from sleep, but he decided not to style it. His chiseled, clefted chin was covered with a light brush of midnight stubble. He rubbed it absentmindedly and then quietly slipped out of his room and entered the main room. He turned to look across the hall at the rooms that housed his brothers and his feet silently glided across the floor as he made his way to check on them.

In a stroke of paternal concern, Leo started with his youngest brother, Mikey. The door opened smoothly, and Leo leaned against the doorway to observe the mess that Mikey had managed to make in a matter of hours. Clothes were strewn over the floor and the furniture and Mikey himself was buried underneath the covers in such a way that his bed looked like a mass of covers and the fluffy comforter was pulled up as far as it could go. The only piece of Mikey that Leo could see were his feet, sticking out and shifting occasionally. Michelangelo had always been an active sleeper, and yet he couldn't fall asleep unless his feet were sticking out from the rest of the covers. He was, overall, the hardest sleeper out of the four of them. Sighing and shaking his head with a smile, Leo left the room, the door clicking shut behind him. In the semi-darkness, baby blue eyes slid open and a blond head lifted. Mikey peeked over the covers and waited with barely contained excitement as Leo moved to the next room.

Leo sighed when he saw the blue light of a computer screen shining in Donny's room. His genius brother had once again fallen asleep at the screen. Leo opened the door and stepped inside. The small desk in the corner held Donny's laptop, its screen frozen in his screen saver. It was a picture of the four brothers standing in front of their newly purchased building. Raph had a laughing Mikey in a headlock while he and Leo draped an arm across Donny's shoulders. Their smiles were genuine and their happiness seemed to shine like the sun in the background. Leo smiled a gentle smile and looked around the room. His brother was not slumped over the desk like Leo expected and Leo followed a literal paper trail to the sleeping form that was propped up on top of the covers with diagrams and other things surrounding him. Whenever Donatello actually did put himself to bed, he was always on top of the covers, opting for a blanket instead of the sheets. Leo smiled and left the room happily. He was proud that his genius had actually made it to the bed by himself for the first time in a long time. As the door shut behind Leo, hazel eyes snapped open and Donny's curly head rose from the pillows. His curiosity nearly got the best of him but he forced himself to wait as planned.

Finally, Leo stood in front of the last door in the row of three. Behind this door he heard muffled snoring. Raph was definitely still asleep. Only one person out of his family could snore like that. Leo quietly opened the door. His brother was sprawled all over the bed, the covers pulled from where they had been tucked into the end of the bed. His head was resting on the down pillow. A small dark spot was next to where the hothead's open mouth rested. Leo chuckled silently at the sight and shook his head. His stubborn brother would never admit that he actually drooled, but Leo had this memory. Raph snorted loudly and rolled over in the bed, his bright red locks pressing against the pillow. They were styled in a mohawk fashion, but stuck out haphazardly. Turning, Leo left the room quickly and quietly before Raph woke up. After he had gone, chocolate orbs flashed and Raph was out of bed in seconds.

Leo walked leisurely into the main room and headed towards the glass doors covered by thin curtains that led to the large balcony. He flung the doors open and closed his eyes, letting the morning breeze wash over his form. He opened his eyes and pulled at the soft leather straps that crossed over his body, holding his collapsible blades. With them adjusted comfortably, Leo walked to the edge of the balcony and looked over the ancient rooftops of the city as it awoke with early morning chatter and the overall sounds of life. He watched the sun rise completely over the hills in the distance before he slowly stepped into the first move of his warm up katas. His body moved smoothly from position to position, his body speeding up as he moved into more complicated and deadly moves. Soon kicks and punches were thrown in. He flipped over the fountain in the center of the courtyard and pulled out his swords, flipping them open. His eyes darkened slightly as he switched into stealth mode and whirled his blades through the air, slashing through invisible enemies with vigor and ferocity.

His brothers watched attentively from the doorway with pensive looks on their faces. This was a side of their brother that they had never seen before. His controlled violence was both frightening and mesmerizing. His movements slowed down and came to a stop. Leo sheathed his swords and bowed to the now silent air. Charley came out of nowhere and looked back and forth between the three brothers and her partner.

"So… Who wants breakfast?" she said suddenly, and everyone jumped. She giggled happily and smiled at the aghast brothers. "Well?" she looked at them pointedly. "I'm ordering room service then." She walked away and giggled the whole way to the phone. Leo sheepishly walked up to his brothers and looked at them shyly.

"Morning guys." He said. There was a bout of silence before Mikey jumped up exuberantly and attached himself to Leo excitedly.

"Wow! Leo that was sooo cool! When you flipped over the statue! And your swords! And the- DUDE! You are the coolest big brother spy ever!" As he led a chuckling Leo away, Mikey babbled happily and hugged his arm. Leo was blushing a deep red.

Donny turned to Raph and raised his eyebrows. Raph shrugged and smirked. "That's Mikey for ya."

Donny laughed and then he turned serious. Maybe this was another piece of Leo that they had been blind to over the years. The grace and dexterity with which he had moved was amazing in itself, and the calm on his face was amazing.

He followed his brothers into the kitchen and sat on a barstool.

"Hey guys. How about a day of seeing the sights?" Charley offered, sipping a cup of coffee from a porcelain white mug

"That's a great idea!" Leo clapped his hands together and grinned, "Everybody get ready because we've got a full day ahead us." With that he walked hurriedly from the room and dashed to his room.

He waited a bit before hopping in the shower. He had just gotten out and was looking around for his towel, dripping wet when he saw a note taped to the mirror in Mikey's messy scrawl. _Took Your Towel! :p _

"Mikey…" Leo growled and dried himself off the best her could with a small hand towel, and held it over his ample crotch, blushing when it didn't cover him all the way. He peeked out the door, and seeing that nobody was there, he stealthily ran to his room, ditching the towel at the end, and launching over the couch. He had just reached his door when a voice rang out in the silence, freezing him.

"Leo?" It was Charmain and his brothers, staring in awe below his waist. Leo turned bright red and sputtered before launching himself into his room, where he quickly changed into jeans and a black button shirt. He exited his room after brushing his hair and was still buttoning his shirt. Over his shoulder was an emergency backpack filled with supplies. He walked out into the room, not meeting anyone's eyes and turning red. He headed for the door with a quiet "Let's go."

Downstairs, he spoke to the concierge and she phoned a car rental service nearby. A few minutes later a black SUV pulled up to the hotel, a man getting out and smiling as he handed Leo the keys. Silently, everyone loaded into the car. Everything began to loosen up as Charley guided them through city. They were looking down from the observation platform on the Coliseum when Leo first noticed the men following them.

There were three that he could see. One was tall and lean. He wore a classic pinstriped suit with a small red "X" on the handkerchief in his pocket. Across the mossy maze below them, on another platform a man in a navy suit leaned against the railing, his jacket falling open to reveal a black handgun. Leo discreetly looked around and saw the third man as he spoke into a black cell phone. All were watching them through sunglasses that concealed their eyes but not their faces.

Leonardo whispered one word to Charley, and then turned to his brothers, "Watchers." He led his brother's out quickly and rushed them, protesting, into the car.

Shots rang out and a few tourists screamed. A man fell from a higher floor and landed in the maze, and Charley came running toward the car that Leo already had running. She flew into the car she was moving so fast. The men raced to an SUV and as Leo accelerated towards an open arch but two more SUV's screeched out and blocked his path. Leo quickly reversed the car and slammed into the SUV behind him. He put the pedal to the metal and actually pushed the other car against a wall.

With a flick of his hand he put the car in drive and sped through the crowded streets, one more SUV joining the two SUVs that were already chasing them.

"Buckle up." He growled as he began the chase through the old city to a mountain of ruins on the outskirts.


	12. Chapter 11

The tires screeched as Leo turned the car into the maze of ruins, trying his best to lose the black SUVs shooting machine guns at them. The rear window shattered as bullets rained down on it at high speeds. His brother's ducked and Leo barely maneuvered them through an old archway, collapsing the top as their car blew through it. He turned sharply into a maze, losing one car as it roared through the turn and flew off of the hill, hitting a group of ruins with a bang as the gas in the car ignited.

They all ducked and the windows blew out on the side from the explosion and Leo hit the gas, pressing it to the floor as they bounced along the grassy area, occasionally brushing the sides of stone ruins, decimating them as they collapsed in the dust. He glanced back as the rocks rolled over the hood of one of the three SUVs. A particularly large piece collapse down the last car and crushed the hood, rendering it immobile. With one last car, Leo smirked and tried to speed up, but his eyes widened as the car slowed down instead, the needle for the gas stuck on the glowing E as it mocked his need for speed at this dangerous moment.

Suddenly a loud shot rang out and the car lurched as a tire was blown to pieces by a bullet from a large rifle behind them. Another shot rang out and took out a second tire. Leo had completely lost control as the car raced down the hill towards a piece of stone. He gripped the wheel and closed his eyes as they hit the stone and flipped over it, the car slamming onto the ground with the crash of breaking glass and the creaking of metal as it bent.

Leo hung from his seat and looked around blearily, his vision fading in and out, the other passengers in the car knocked out. He groaned and felt blood run down his face where glass had cut him. There was a roaring in his ears as he looked up, loud crunching of footsteps ringing in his ears. His golden eyes took in the upside down polished black shoes and despair ran through his head mixed with fury and revenge.

The men chattered in Italian and Leo understood bits and pieces about getting them out of the car and taking them to Il Aragno. He cursed aloud and his vision began to fade and go black. Il Aragno had him in her web but did the black widow know this fly was going to bite back when he struggled?

Sorry it took me so long end of the year means so much studying and I kinda got grounded. Whoops! I'll try and update my inspiration has returned!


	13. Chapter 12

Leo snapped awake, his golden eyes flashing open and taking in the dark room his was in. A single spotlight shone on him and a little ways away in the dark he heard the sounds of struggling. He assumed that his brothers and Charley were being kept in that area. He panted and stood with some difficulty, still dizzy from the crash. He then noticed that his arms were shackled as well as his ankles. He moved toward where his companions were, but the chains held him securely in place.

He struggled a bit more then turned when a door in front of him opened and a shapely female figure was revealed in bright light. Her hand slowly grasped a switched and flipped it up, illuminating the warehouse like room. Leo's chains where attached to hooks in the ceiling and his feet to steel loops coming up from the floor. A few feet away his brothers and Charley had been hung up by their arms and were looking at him fearfully.

His attention turned back to the woman as her heels clicked on the concrete. She was wearing a short dress of midnight black covered in a white spider web like design. On her ample chest was the symbol of the black widow. Her pale face was covered by a lace, black veil and Leo could almost feel her sinister grin as he met it face to face with an icy look of his own.

"Leonardo!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands together, "It has been so long since we last saw each other. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." She whispered in his ear seductively, but her words rang through the empty place like they had been spoken through a microphone. She circled his and ran her nail across his chest, which was covered by his tattered shirt.

"And this time you've brought me some friends no?" she strutted over to his brothers and stared at them, their eyes wide with fear. She put a hand on the wall next to Raph and licked a stripe up his neck, a maniacal smile on her lips. Raph shivered and tilted his head away as she spoke back to Leo, "This one's tasty. I think I'll have some fun with him before I kill him." She cackled and walked over to Charley.

"Charley dearest I've read all about you." She made a fake pouty face. "The poor orphan with the druggy brother." She mocked and grinned as Charley lunged and growled at her.

"Bitch!" Charley growled and Leo lunged at Aragno.

"Leave her alone Aragno! Your business is with me!" Aragno pretended to consider it and then a sinister grin once again made its way onto her face and she walked back over to Leo.

"Leonardo you never told me you had brothers." He stiffened and she grinned wider. "Do they know what I did to you last time we tangled?" she licked his ear and Leo jerked away as she laughed a high airy laugh.

His brothers watched with wide eyes, their hearts filling with dread as she grabbed the collar of their brother's tattered shirt. She winked at them and gripped Leo's hair with her long red nails and pushed him to his knees, his back facing them. She ripped the shirt off triumphantly to reveal to circular stab wounds side by side on his shoulder.

"Pretty huh?" she asked his brothers and cackled as she stroked the scars on his back as he tried to struggle. Suddenly his chains tightened and four thugs came into view, all holding a chain securely in their meaty hands

"You really should learn some manners Leonardo dearest." She giggled and scratched her nails over the scars. "Do you wanna tell the story or shall I?"

Leo said nothing, his golden eyes analyzing the situation, looking for weak points and windows of escape.

"Fine I'll tell." She pushed his head in distaste, angry he wasn't playing her game. "You see brother dearest here has been in this position before. He tried to take me down once before and we captured him when he tried to sneak through our perimeter. After questioning him for awhile I decided that we no longer had use for such a foolish little agent. We were going to have some fun when I heard that his agency was tracking him and were 10 minutes away. Of course I was unhappy about this so I needed to get rid of him quickly." She pulled a large gun from her holster and held it up to the light lovingly. It was red and black with the black widow symbol on the barrel.

"This is my special piece. It doesn't shoot regular bullets oh no it shoots something a million times better." She said gleefully and in seconds she spun it around and was holding it mere inches away from Mikey's sweaty forehead.

Her voice went down to a whisper and her eyes took on a crazy look. "It shoots out darts filled with poison of the black widow. They penetrate your skin and release my deadly poison." She giggled and turned to look at Leo.

"It looks like they had to cut out some of your skin that my poison destroyed huh? It's too bad you didn't die the first time but now we have all the time in the world to have lots and lots of fun."

Leo looked around desperately, the situation was deteriorating quickly and now his youngest brother's life was hanging in the balance. He watched as the thugs' grip became slack as they watched the impending slaughter eagerly. A plan began to form in Leo's mind and he hid a smile as he kneeled in preparation. He had to choose his moment perfectly or else everything would be in vain and they would all die.

Il Aragno turned back to Mikey, "I think we'll watch you die first." She hissed and cocked the pistol.


	14. Chapter 13

Leo moved like a shot, launching himself up into the air and yanking on the loose chains, pulling them from the thugs' grasps. Il Aragno turned in shock as Leo swung his arms at her and knocked her gun across the floor and slapping metal against her face. She was thrown to the ground with a scream as Leo swung the chains like deadly metal tentacles. He spun around and slammed a chain into an advancing man's stomach before spinning it over his head and slamming into the back of his skull, knocking him out immediately.

He picked up the chains and wrapped them around his hands, his face grim as he twirled them in criss cross motions. He advanced on two of three remaining thugs and wrapped one of the chains around one man's ankle and yanked hard, sending him flying toward Leo. Leo held out his foot to deliver a kick to the man's face, sliding him under his body and leaving him laying unconscious on the ground with a broken nose.

Leo turned around to the other two men, his face and foot splattered in blood as he slammed it down on the concrete in a ready position. The men scrambled for their gun and Leo leapt forward with a spin and sent a chain sailing directly towards his face. It collided with him with an audible thunk and sent him flying backwards. The chain wrapped around a steel beam and Leo pulled it tight in preparation.

The last man drew his gun and pointed it at Leo, and immediately squeezing the trigger, emptying the magazine. Almost as if in slow motion Leo drew his swords and snapped them into position just in time to block all of the bullets. The thug managed to reload one as Leo ran toward him his fired desperately right for Leo's chest. Seeing the bullet, Leo fell to his knees and bent back so that the bullet sailed over him, inches from his skin. He slid up to the man and stabbed his sword upward into the man's neck, before withdrawing it and standing as his final opponent collapsed.

He cleaned the blood off of his sword and looked around suspiciously, looking for more potential enemies before running full speed to where his companions were hanging by their chains. He didn't slow down as he ran with his swords held behind him. He jumped towards his brothers and the wall and they closed their eyes in anticipation except for Charley who watched in awe as Leo swiped his sword across the main chain holding them all and used the wall as a bounce board as he back flipped through the air and landed safely in front of them.

They collapsed to their knees weakly as they were released and Charley was the first to stand. Leo embraced her and then helped Mikey and Donny to their feet, holding his baby brother close as Raph joined in on the hug and eyed Leo a little nervously. Mikey clung to Leo and held back tears as he rested against his older brother's broad chest.

Charley watched with a small smile on her face but she couldn't help the pang of jealousy that burned in her heart at the sight of the familial love. How she missed her brother and her parents, but they were gone, his brother having destroyed his soul and her parents in the ground.

Leo turned and caught her eye, sending her sympathy and separating as soon as Mikey had calmed down from his near death experience. Leo looked around and his head whipped around when he heard the sound of a gun clicking as it was cocked.

Il Aragno stood, legs spread defiantly, and her impressive gun pointed at them threateningly. Her hair was strewn and messy, her veil gone and her eyes crazy as she stared them down. Finally her mouth was grinning so hard that Leo could see the muscles twitching from the strain.

"Oh no you don't!" she said and cackled as she stumbled unstably toward them. Leo drew his sword and glared at her as he stood in front of his brothers protectively.

"Very impressive Leo deary. You have improved but you can't beat me and you can't beat the doctor." She giggled and dissolved into a fit of insane laughter that rendered her immobile. Leo scowled and ran forward, stabbing her right through the stomach before she could fire her gun. She slumped against him and he lowered her to the ground where she continued to laugh as blood drizzled from her mouth.

He had stabbed her right through the center of the red black widow hourglass and she reached to her bracelet, weakly pressing a button and laughing harder as alarms went off and metal doors began to seal them inside.

Leo's eyes widened and he sheathed his swords as he followed Charley. She led his brothers through the room at a fast run to the doors. Mikey was by far the fastest as he dashed through the doors. They were all through and Leo sped up to fly through the doors. He landed on his stomach as he chains were crushed by the door and he was freed. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Donny's arm as he led the way down the stark white and chaotic hallways to a door at the end. They burst through it and Leo looked around before leading the way to what looked like a large garage. He stopped the group and they pressed against the wall as some thugs ran past them down another corridor. Once they had disappeared , Leo bent down and ran silently toward a red and black Rolls Royse that was waiting for Il Aragno. Leo snuck up, pressed against the car and knocked out the driver, throwing him from his seat and motioning for the rest of his group to run over.

They dashed to the car and piled in as Leo took the driver's seat and Charley the passenger. He shifted the car into drive and pressed down on the accelerator hard, peeling out of the garage at top speed.

He swerved around the large compound and burst through the gates onto a country road headed back toward the city as men dove out of the way, yelling and shooting haphazardly until they were out of range and out of sight.


	15. Chapter 14

They pulled up to the hotel, Leo panting as he rested his head on the steering wheel, catching his breath. A valet came up, all business, and took the keys from him as they got out in a daze. Leo shook himself out of it and led his brothers and Elaine up to their room. Once there they all showered for a long time.

As Leo stood under the scalding spray, he took a deep breath and let the water wash over him, joined by his tears. Guilt raced through his veins like a chill and he turned up the temperature to try to warm up his body and will away the awful feeling but nothing could erase the images of his brothers strung up like animals that were for sale in a Chinese market. The fear in their eyes made his heart clench in his chest and worst of all the pained cries of his love and his brothers as Il Aragno threatened their lives. These things would never leave him. He winced when he glimpsed his red skin he turned the water cooler and then sighed as he turned it off.

He exited the shower and slid into bed, sighing once more as he closed his eyes and took in the noises surrounding him. The shifting of his small family in their respective rooms, the faded sounds of traffic and the thud of his own heart in his chest.

After a half an hour of laying like that, alone, there was shuffling outside of his door and he sat up like a shot. The silk sheets pooled around his waist as his door creaked open and his hand gently touched his swords until he saw Mikey peep his head around the door. He smiled gently and patted the bed. Despite his age, Mikey leapt onto the bed and curled up close to Leo's side, shaking. Leo hugged him close and stroked his back, holding him close until he fell asleep on his chest. Leo smiled down at his baby brother and kissed his long blonde hair gently. Ever since they were little, Leo had been the leader of their little gang since the orphanage. Every night that he was scared, little Mikey would run to Leo's bed and curl up at his side like a lost puppy, and Leo would always embrace him.

Minutes later as he was drifting back to sleep he heard a door open and hesitant footsteps drew closer to his room. 'Donny.' he thought and a wry smile slid over his face. His genius brother had always tried to be independent but he would always find his way eventually back under Leo's protection and in his embrace. Donny slid inside the room and sat down, smiling sheepishly at Leo, his glasses askew and his curly hair a tangled mass. He looked down and Leo reached his free hand up to gently take off his glasses and place them on the nightstand. "Relax Don." he whispered and lulled him until he was asleep on his shoulder, smelling faintly of coffee. Coffee had always been Donny's crutch, ever since he found some in one of the monk's secret cupboards as a little kid. He had eaten the whole bag of beans by the time he was found and by then he was buzzing with energy. From then on the monk's had claimed that donny had coffee in his blood.

Leo's next visitor was someone he didn't expect but was glad to welcome. Elaine stood in the door, a small smile on her face as she watched the three of them together. Leo's eyes opened slowly, he had been drifting in and out if sleep when he sensed her form in the room. "Lane." he whispered and she came closer. He gently knocked her over so that she landed on his chest. "Oof!" she knocked the breath out of him but he smiled as her stiff form relaxed and laid on his chest. He kissed her forehead gently and then quickly closed his eyes so that he didn't meet hers.

It wasn't until another hour later that Leo was awakened by a bulky form shifting in his doorway. Raph wandered over and Leo didn't make a sound, not wanting to scare his younger brother off. Raphael had only come to Leo every once in a long while when they were little and when the monks began to refer to Leo as the "little leader." he stopped coming altogether. Raph sat on the edge of the large bed and sighed, muttering to himself, "I can't believe I'm doin dis." he grumbled and then gently nudge Mikey and Elaine so that there was a triangle of space for him to lay his head on Leo's stomach and his body over his leg, not uncomfortably.

Finally after Raph fell into a deep sleep, Leo opened his eyes and looked at the intruders that he was literally covered in. His precious family. His heart clenched when suddenly Quanatu's face popped into his mind, a sick grin spread across his pale face.

"I will get your precious family Leo...and it's all your fault." he laughed as he faded away and Leo stiffened. He didn't sleep for another minute that night. There was No time for sightseeing tomorrow. Tomorrow they would leave Italy and move onto the next lead.

France.


End file.
